Went Too Far
by EmmaMary
Summary: Summer wasnt excatly known as a nice girl but does she get what she deserves when someone seeks revenge? Is it a coincidence Seth seems at blame? Can their love last, or will it be lost forever, along with one of them. Major SS Mild RM. COMPLETE Still R
1. Hallway Good Mornings

**_(AN- Ok so this is NOT a good chapter or a good way to start not only a fan fic but my first fan fic. I kind of just wanted to get a small amount up. I'm out of school so ill probably be updating a lot. Now I may be a sucky writer but hey no ones making you read it. And I hope the rest of the (or at least most) chapters will be better than this.)_**

Disclaimer- I own nothing, and I mean nothing especially not anything OC related. So yeah I do not own The O.C

**Went To Far**

**Chapter 1-Hallway Good Mornings**

"Guess who" Seth Chimed as he covered summers eyes with his hands.

"Ummmm is that you Alfonzo, oh last night was amazing way more then my neurotic boyfriend can give" Summer replied in a fake seductive voice.

"Ha ha very funny" Seth laughed as he removed his hands from summers eyes.

Summer turned around giving Seth a quick kiss which he quickly deepened, but she made no attempt to stop it.

"mmm good morning" Summer greeted once the kiss ended

"Good morning to you to my sweet" Summer laughed at his corniness "listen I heard from a friend of a friend of a friend that there is a party going on down at some lake somewhere and I was thinking that you and me and maybe Ryan and Marissa could go down this weekend enjoy the party maybe sight see a little bit. Have some fun, huh huh?"

"Wait a friend of a friend blah blah blah, who exactly is throwing the party"

"ok so maybe it's a friend of my moms from work but there renting a lodge and having some fancy party and there 3 kids, who, yes summer I have met, are having there own party down at the lake shore and we along with some other people from Harbor and Pacific, and I don't know somewhere else, are invited"

"So basically the kids have to invite you because your parents are invited"

"Basically but that's never stopped us before"

"Ok maybe, you find out where it is and all the details, call me and _then_ I'll ask my dad, if he bothers to call from France and if not ill ask my step-monster who will be to out of it after her route cannel to care, but wait if your parents are going then we couldn't share a room" she pouted at him sarcastically

"let me take care of that summer let me take care of that"

"Whatev Cohen, and even if we cant share a room I'm sure we'll have a good time"

"Yes I'm sure we will"

"And if not ill have to find some other guy who has his own room" Summer teased as he held his hand over his chest in mock hurt

"That hurts Sum that really hurts"

"Yeah well I gotta go, meet Alfonzo ya know" She grabbed her books and closed her lockers and walked away from Seth smiling

"Well say hi to him for me" Seth called after her

"Will do" summer Shouted back in a playfull tone as she was looking back she ran into someone dropping a book and receiving a very annoyed huff from the person she ran into. Seth saw this and asked

"Are you ok"

"Yeah just clumsy" she replied as she started to say sorry to the person but he or she had already left. So she bent down to pick up her book.

"Your right about that"

"Ha you're so funny"

"I know"

"Have a nice day Cohen" summer said, she partly meant it she partly said it to get him to shut up, more of the latter, as she stood up to walk away ending their "Lets yell across the hallway" conversation.

Seth raised his hand to wave, realizing no one was on the receiving end he quickly put it down and turned heading off to his first class.

**_(AN - so yeah I know not good but the rest will be better I hope. Please review and I don't mind constructive criticism but don't be too mean it is my first.)_**


	2. Parental Supervision

**_(AN- So here the second Chapter, thanks for all the nice reviews on the first you guys are great. This is just a short cute chapter if I didn't put it in it wouldn't make a difference in the story. You may want to know when the story takes place, well I really don't know so I guess you can decide but its somewhere when Seth and Summer are Together along with Ryan and Marissa, Trey is still in jail, Carter doesn't exist, Jimmy and Julie are divorced but I haven't decided if Jimmy is in Hawaii or not but Marissa lives with Julie and Caleb who are married, Caitlin(is it spelled with a K?) lives with them too, oh and the whole Theresa thing did happen meaning Seth did run away but lets pretend Theresa DID lose the baby, oh and Zach was in the picture but Marissa never dated Alex, got all that?)_**

Disclaimer- I own nothing, and I mean nothing especially not anything OC related. So yeah I do not own The O.C. Oh and I don't own Big Bear, Big Bear Lake or anything related to Big Bear(the place).

**Went Too Far**

**Chapter Two- Parental Supervision**

**--**

"Hey Mom" Seth greeted his mother Monday after school as they enter the kitchen where Kirsten was unloading groceries.

"Hey boys, how was school"

"Good" Ryan begins to help Kirsten unload groceries as Seth gets himself a soda and continues to talk,

"Yeah yeah great, so mom listen ya know that party you maa-king Ryan and me go to this weekend"

Kirsten gives Seth a "you're so dramatic" look but responds as a "Yes"

"Where exactly is it"

"Big Bear Lake, why?"

"Well I was thinking that, and I know I'm speaking for my self but I'm sure Ryan agrees, that we would have more fun if we could bring, oh say two certain _friends_"

"Yes Seth, if you would like to invite Summer, and if Ryan would like to invite Marissa that would be fine"

Seth replies with a hushed "yes" as he makes a fist in triumph

"If their parents say it's ok"

"Of course"

"Of course the girls will get there own room and you two will have your own room"

"Mooooooooooom"

"Seth you could not have honestly thought I would let my two teenage sons share a room with there teenage girls friends."

"I could dream couldn't I?'

"Well dreams don't always come true" Ryan teased, these being the first words he said since the conversation started.

--

"Hey have you called Summer" Ryan asked

"Huh" Seth mumbled, obviously too involved in the video game he and Ryan were playing

"Summer, have you called her"

"Who?"

"Suuuummmmeeerrrrrrrr! You girlfriend"

Just then Seth won the game

"Yes Ha, in yo face, now what were you saying"

"Have you called Summer about the trip this weekend"

"I tried but her phone is dead and she is not home, the maid took a massage though so either, I'll call her later, or wait for her to call me"

"It doesn't bother you that you have no idea where she is"

"I think she is at Marissa's, ya know I didn't think to call there"

"Well I'm going to call Marissa and ask her"

"Really is that really the reason or is it the fact that you can't bear to lose to me again"

"Well if we did play again I wouldn't lose, and I really need to call her"

"Let me know if Summers there"

"Will do" Seth shot him a Thumbs up as Ryan headed to the pool house, Seth became bored in about 3 seconds and followed.

--

Ryan stepped into pool house and walked the side of the bed the phone was on, picked it up and then walked to the other side of the bed, his back to the door he entered through. He hit speed dial one (Marissa's number)

--

In the Cooper-Nichol household the phone rang.

_Ring Ring_

Caitlin being the only person not absorbed in themselves or their company picked up the phone

"Hello"

"Hi Caitlin its Ryan, is Marissa there?"

"Hey Ryan, Yeah let me get her"

"MARISSA!"

Ryan had to move the phone away from his ear t o shield Caitlin's scream.

Marissa picked up the phone in her room where her and Summer were "studying" on Marissa's large bed.

"Hey"

"Hey Ry what's up"

"Well there is this thing this week end at Big Bear Lake and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me Seth the Cohens and possibly Summer?"

"Oh yeah, Summer mentioned that, yeah probably"

"Ok"

"Coop Coop ask him if Cohen 's there I wanna talk to him" Summer whispered in the backround

"Ryan"

"Yeah"

"Is Seth there?"

"Yeah let me go get him" Ryan was standing on the left side of the bed when he turned around Seth was stretched out across the bed oblivious to Ryan, the sigth of Seth on his bed mad Ryan jump I surprise

"OH MY… SETH!"

Ryan was probably getting his ear screamed into by Caitlin when Seth arrived not hearing him plus the pool house door was open and Seth being his stealth self went easily unnoticed.

"Summer wants to talk to you"

"See she can't go two hours not talking to me" Seth smiled as he put the phone to his ear "hello my honey bunny"

"Ew Cohen cut the crap, and yes if I could go three months without you I can go three hours"

"Ah, but that was before you had me back"

"Whatev, anyway wanna bother to tell me why Ryan is calling Marissa but you didn't call me"

"On the contrary my summer we have known for about an hour now and I called you as soon as I found out, but you weren't home so technically Ryan is the villain is this story"

"I have a cell phone"

"Why don't you look at that cell phone Summer , go ahead look, does it have any battery left"

Summer got her cell phone out of her bag "oh"

"That's ok Sum, but um, if you don't mind me asking, why were you so upset about this"

"I um, I just like being told things first that's all"

"Are you sure"

"Yes" Summer said dragging out the 'e'

"You sure it isn't cause you thought I forgot about you or wasn't going to invite you"

'NO"

"Ok Sum"

"Listen Cohen I can go o your stupid lake party, I already asked my dad, even if I didn't know where it was, but I have a major test Thursday I MUST pass. So I'm stressed, really stressed, so sorry about my little blow out, now I must go, I'll see ya tomorrow"

"Bye"

"Bye"

--

**(AN- So there you have it, like I said just a cute chapter, and no Summer Isn't pregnant, just stressed, the blow out plays no part in the story, I just wanted two more chapters before they left instead of one, R&R (nicely please))**


	3. back seats and flash backs

**_(AN- Thanks for all the great reviews, you guys are great. There is more RM in this one, I hope.)_**

Disclaimer- I own nothing, and I mean nothing especially not anything OC related. So yeah I do not own The O.C. Oh and I don't own Big Bear, Big Bear Lake or anything related to Big Bear(the place). I Don't Own Barry Manilow's "Can't Smile Without You", Goldfish, Kudos, or Louie Vuitton.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"No Seth were all taking one car" Kirsten replied to her sons complaining

"But Mom"

"Hey who is paying for this trip"

"Who is making me go on this trip"

"Would you stop brining that up, plus we're letting you girlfriends go, so were all going in the range rover"

Just then Sandy walks out into the foyer with his and Kirsten's (or at least on of her) suitcases (and no there not LV) he has heard the majority of the conversation between Seth and Kirsten.

"Have you read the latest EPA figures, what we're doing to the environment; we really should take just one car."

"You know that sounds oddly familiar for some reason" Kirsten just shrugs.

Ryan who has been in the kitchen eating comes out into the foyer

"Ya maybe there right Seth, remember what happed the last time you drove on a road trip"

"I'm not saying I have to drive, you can drive or Marissa, or Summer even."

Ryan just gives Seth one of his infamous glares. Seth throws his hands up in defeat.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Summer and Marissa came together; Julie had dropped then off on her way to the mall.

They arrived to find Sandy in the driveway loading up his family's final possessions.

"Hey girls just leave you stuff here I'll load it up, I think the Boys are inside."

"Thanks Mr.C"

"Summer please, call me Sandy"

Summer just smiled at his comment but Marissa replied,

"Thanks Sandy" with that they went inside to find there respectful boyfriends.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The girls went inside to find Kirsten in the kitchen packing snacks for the road trip; goldfish and kudos were among the other things, to Summers dismay.

"Oh hey girls, Ryan's in the pool house, and Seths actually I don't now where Seth is"

"Oh ok ill just wait here, if you don't mind"

"Oh of course not sweetie"

"I'm um, going to go see Ryan then" Marissa said as she pointed to the pool house and then walked out of the kitchen. Kirsten just smiled at her.

"Would you like something to drink" Kirsten asked Summer, being the polite hostess she is.

"Actually yes, but um I can see your busy, I can get it myself."

Kirsten began to object but Summer had already made her way over to the cabinet where the glasses were kept and began to pull one out. Kirsten thought it was sweet that her son's girlfriend knew where the glasses were kept in her house, probably because she spent so much time there. Another realization dawned on her, maybe it was because Seth made her get her own drinks when she was over, she hoped it was just because Summer had seen him get a glass for her so many times but she made a mental note to ask Seth about it. Summer finished getting water and was leaning against the counter when Seth came in and wrapped his arms around his waste and kissed the top of her head.

"How are you today"

Summer put down the glass she was drinking from and laid her hands on top of Seths and turned her head as far right as it could go with Seth's body pressed against her back.

"Good, excited about this weekend and you"

Seth removed on of the hands that was on Summer's stomach and made one of those iffy motions with his hands in a sarcastic manner.

"ehh"

Summer smacked his chest.

"Cohen"

He just smiled and kissed the top of her head again.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Meanwhile in the pool house…

"Hey" Marissa said as she walked in on Ryan making his bed .

"Hey" he responded as he finished up his chore, Marissa quickly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Good morning"

"Good morning to you to" Marissa replied her voice barley above a whisper.

Ryan leaned in and Marissa followed suit closing the gap between them and laying a passionate kiss on his lips, which he more than eagerly returned. They both pulled away and stared at each other until Ryan broke the silence.

"So you excited"

"mmhhmm" Marissa groaned

She wasn't in the mood for talking so she quickly kissed Ryan again, this time longer then before. When they finally broke apart it was only for a brief second for air in which Marissa pushed her self against Ryan making him fall onto the bed. They continued to kiss until Ryan began to talk in between kisses.

"You… you… kno… ow…we prob…probably… wont be…be able …to do... this… much …this… this… this we…weekend.

"Why do you think were doing it now?"

Ryan just laughed and continued kissing her until they heard a knock at the door and then they heard the door open revealing Seth and Summer.

"Oh Chino, Coop getting you groove on I see"

Seth just gave Summer a 'what' look but continued talking as Marissa stood up from her position on top of Ryan on the bed, looking embarrassed.

"You two are very Lucky Summer and I offered to come out here and get you"

"Ya Kirsten was on her way out here and I don't think she would have been too happy"

"Anyway were leaving so I would suggest that we… ya know, leave." Seth said as he pointed towards the pool house door.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Seth was the first of the four teenagers to start to climb into the Range Rover and into the middle seat.

**_(AN- so I totally know Range Rovers seat 5 people, but pretend it's like a suburban and can seat 7-8)_**

Kirsten who was already in the passenger seat stopped him.

"Why don't you let Ryan sit there with Marissa, you and Summer sit in the back."

"What why"

"Well I'm assuming That Ryan and Marissa want to sit together, as do you and Summer"

Kirsten look to the other three kids for reassurance, witch they all gave by nodding there heads, so Kirsten continued,

"and um well"

Marissa seeing that Kirsten, despite how much she loved her son, didn't want her ear talked off, so Marissa thought of a lie quick.

"You and Summer are smaller than me and Ryan so it only makes sense"

Summer, letting the fact that she thought she was once again being punished for her height, let that soft spot not let he to open her eyes and see what the real reason was.

"Oh sure the short person always has to get shoved in the spaces no one else does"

Seth put a hand on her shoulder and replied to everyone.

"Its ok Sum I get it, some parents don't love their kids enough to see past their flaws"

"Why whatever do you mean Seth, of course we love Ryan enough to do that." Sandy teased

"Ha ha very funny, although I don't think my excessive talking is a flaw ap-parent-ly some people do. I'll just go wallow in self pity in the way way back of the car"

With that everyone got in their seats and they were off. About twenty minutes into the trip the radio station they had been listing to on the XM radio started playing Barry Manilow's song "Can't Smile Without You" Right away Marissa started singing along to the song very softly.

"You know I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you"

Ryan looked at her and she scooted closer to him and began singing it to him in a hushed tone.

"I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything  
You see I feel sad when you're sad"

Ryan looked at her and cut her off by kissing her.

"What you don't like my singing"

"No, I just love you"

With that Marissa stopped her singing to kiss Ryan back.

OoO

In the back of the car Summer was also humming the tune, Seth, who had known the song because his mother had various Barry Manilow CD's she sometimes listened to, was surprised Summer knew it. Her dad didn't seem like a man who would be into Barry and her step-mom didn't seem like a very musical person, period.

"You Like this song"

"Yeah, why gonna make fun of me for it"

"No, I just never knew you were a Fanalow"

"I wasn't my mother was"

"Really?"

"Ya she used to put it on for me and we would dance around the living room, and sometimes she would sing to me, granted she wasn't the best singer, but I loved it. This was my favorite song"

Summer was closed to tears now as Seth just patiently listened, she didn't talk about her mother much so he knew if she was it must mean a lot to her.

"When she would sing it she would always end with 'I can't smile without you' and she would tickle me on you and I would laugh, the sad thing, I actually believed her. Apparently she can smile without me because she made no attempt to stick around."

Seth put his arm around Summer and kissed her head.

"I still love the song though"

"Hey Sum"

"Yeah"

"I can't smile without you"

With that Summer kissed him and sprawled her body out across the back bench, her head in Seth's lap, and went too sleep.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_**I am having some trouble with this story, it seems that you cannot access the forth chapter unless you are on the first chapter, I assure you the forth chapter is u,p and to read it you just need to go back to the first chapter and it will be under the chapters there, hopefully it will fix it self in time or once I get the fifth chap up.**_

**_(AN- Too much fluff? I kinda liked it and yes I love Barry Manilow mainly because my mother always has it on so I guess I grew up to it. Remember to R&R)_**


	4. Lost

**_AN- Ok I know this chapter is short but I had to have them arrive and I wanted at least a little Kandy interaction. I will probably have another chapter up by midnight. There should be about one chapter after this and the one after that will have the major plot form. _**

**_This chapter is dedicated solely to DANIELLE, who, without me even asking, got me the directions from Newport to Big Bear Lake and a picture of Big Bear as well. Because I haven't been to Big Bear in like eleven years and that was in winter, I don't know why we don't go its only like an hour or two away but o'well. Its also dedicated to her because even though she has no idea what's going on because she doesn't watch the show she still reads my Fan Fic and edits it and tell me when something doesn't make sense. Oh and because she told me how to spell Louie Vuitton and solely, so this chapter is dedicated to you for all those reasons and so many more, I love you so much!_**

**_Oh and the next chap will be dedicated to the Person who can tell me what two words in this story come from Edgar Allan Poe's poem "The Bells", and no Dani you cant guess because after we memorized it for school I know you'll know and u cant have 2 chaps in a row dedicated to you and if Darla ever reads this she cant guess either._**

_**Sorry for the long AN I'm becoming Seth and rambling excessively.**_

Disclaimer- I own nothing, and I mean nothing especially not anything OC related. So yeah I do not own The O.C. Oh and I don't own Big Bear, Big Bear Lake or anything related to Big Bear(the place).

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where do we go from here"

"Well considering I don't even know where 'here' is"

"Hey that's not my fault"

"What do you mean it's not your fault Sandy"

"You had the map"

"You told me didn't need the map"

"Since when do you listen to me"

"I don't even know what to say to that" Kirsten complained as she leaned back into her seat.

They had been on the road for about and hour and forty-five minutes or so and Sandy, who was driving, had no idea where to go. All four teens were cuddled up asleep, Summer's head still and Seth's lap and Marissa leaning against Ryan's chest.

"Read me the directions again, maybe I can see where we went wrong"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes"

"Fine, ok did you take Newport Blvd and then take the ramp onto Riverside Fwy"

"Yes"

"And then you turned right onto San Fernando Fwy"

"Yes"

"And then you turned right onto… SR-30 and took the right ramp again onto SR-330"

"Of course, who doesn't know _that_" Kirsten just rolled her eyes at her husbands lame attempt at humor, just kept reading.

"And then you turned left onto Rim of the World Hwy and…"

"Oh'

"What do you mean oh?"

"I think I forgot that little part"

"Great"

"I can fix it, no worries; of course we wouldn't be in this mess if someone had been reading me the directions" Sandy said with a smile on his face.

"No Sandy, we wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't shoved the direction in the glove compartment and told me not to read them"

"Oh was that me"

Kirsten hit Sandy with the page of directions but soon began to laugh along with him

"We really need to got the GPS system fixed"

"Yeah I really miss my late night chats with the GPS lady"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finally after about another half hour Sandy found his way to the lodge they would be staying at for the weekend. The massive hotel was made to look like it had been built out of logs. There were a few brick fire places sticking out of the building, although no smoke was being produced from then seeing as it was late spring and the weather was warming up quite a bit. Many of the rooms were facing out over the notorious Big Bear Lake. The sun shone on the lake making the deep blue of the water shine with a crystalline delight. Although the waters were not calm considering the many boats and jets skid that were enjoying the lake. A fence of Evergreens that seemed to go on for miles and miles surrounded the water along with some colossal rocks. Kirsten and Sandy parked the car and got out stretching there legs. Kirsten opened the door on the right side of the car, knowing a still sleeping Ryan was leaning against the door on the left.

"Were here kids time to get up"

"Seth was the first one to wake, waking Summer afterwards and then Ryan and Marissa"

After a giving a minute to the foursome to realize it was time to get out of the car, they all emerged and began to stretch there legs. Seth was confused when he looked at his watch.

"Its two o'clock, and considering we left at eleven and the drive was supposed to only take and hour and a half."

Kirsten cut in explaining what had happened

"You father got lost"

"I did not" but Kirsten shot him an evil glare which made him change his answer.

"Ok maybe a little"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_AN-Next chap will be up soon, I hope you like this chap. R&R because I've decided that I am going to start dedicating chapters like I did with this one, so a chap in the future will be for you guys. Oh and if you have any questions ask ill answer them in my ANs as best I can. Dani I hoped you like your chapter!_**

_**Thanks and lots of love -Emma**_


	5. The Fast and the Rocky

_**AN- So this is the last chapter until the big plot twist, and that is when this story will start to become a mystery, it's not a huge mystery but a mystery at that. Thanks for the great reviws!**_

Disclaimer- I own nothing, and I mean nothing especially not anything OC related. So yeah I do not own The O.C.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After checking in and finding the hotel rooms, one with a king size bed and two with two doubles, Both Sandy and Kirsten decided to explore the hotel while the kids went out to the lake. Sandy had set up for them to have use of a motor boat and a jet ski over the next two days. Sandy told them they couldn't take the boat out today but they could use the jet ski if they wanted. Since only two people could go on at once Ryan decided to take Marissa first.

"You ready" asked Ryan as he and Marissa searched through life jackets from the large pile by the dock.

"Well considering I've never been on a jet ski before, I really don't know what to expect"

"Well I don't know what to tell you considering neither have I"

"What!"

"What do you mean 'what'? I'm from Chino remember, at least you're from Newport, I figured you had been on one before"

"No I haven't so you better not kill me Atwood" Marissa warned as she pointed a finger in his direction.

"I'll do my best, plus you have a life jacket if anything happens" he said as he threw a jacket he had just picked up at her, they both began to put theirs on. Ryan was done quickly but Marissa was a different story.

"Jeez, did a giant wear this last" she complained as she tugged at the overly pulled out straps tying to got them tighter but to no avail.

"Here let me help" Ryan walked over to wear she was standing and began to tighten the straps, when they were finally tight enough, Ryan began to pull on then making Marissa move with them

"Hey, hey Ryan no fair you bigger and stronger than me" Marissa laughed

"Oh ya well I'll take that as a complement" Ryan stopped pulling on the vest and started to move closer to her.

"Well good, it was supposed to be" She smiled, as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Lets go" Ryan said as he broke the kiss grabbing Marissa's hand and leading her to the dock were the jet ski was, he helped her on and then climbed on himself, Marissa wrapped her arms tightly around Ryan's back as he made the jet ski speed off full force making Marissa's scream with a mixture of delight and fear.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seth and Summer had wanted to wait at the restaurant by the dock but after the had finished the fries and drinks they bought a worker came by and shooed them away saying there were to many people looking for a seat and they were loitering. So the walked about an eighth of a mile away from the dock where Seth found a big rock to sit on.

"Aren't you going to sit" he asked Summer when she made no attempt to come and sit with him.

"Like ew Cohen and get my clothes all dirty, ah, no."

"Suit yourself" Seth snickered as he continued to sit while Summer stood with her arms crossed looking out on to the lake. After about five minutes Seth got bored and jumped off the rock. He picked up a few of the flatter stones and walked to where the water met up with the land in small waves. He began to skip the stones with ease. Summer watched in admiration as the stones were going far past the length she thought was capable.

"Ya know I've always wanted to be able to do that" Summer alleged, breaking the silence. Seth turned his head and smiled at her.

"Come here I'll show you" Summer walked over to him as he handed her a stone.

"You want to find flat smooth ones, the skip the best"

"Ok"

"Now hold it like this" Seth positioned the stone in Summer's hand, and then you just fling it with a twist of the wrist like this" He put his hand on top of hers and moved her wrist in the motion she should have.

"Ok ready and 1, 2, 3 fling' She flung her hand as his guided her movement and the stone successfully skipped on top of the water, It wasn't as good as Seth's but it still made it pretty far.

"Good job"

"YES" Summer turned around and planted a kiss on Seth's cheek

"I should teach you stuff more often"

"Ha ha, give me another stone I want to do it again, alone"

He handed her another stone but when she tried to throw it, it just flopped into the water.

"No your not turning your wrist right" Summer shot him an evil glare, He grabbed her hand and showed her how to move it once more." Now try"

Luckily this time when she did the stone flew from her hand and went happily skipping on the water until it lost momentum and sank.

"Yes!"

"I see I've taught you well" Seth gloated.

"I'm not complainin" remarked Summer, they smiled at each other until they heard Ryan and Marissa, obviously back from their ride, calling to them.

"Hey how was it" asked Seth

"Fun"

"Did you just call something fun, the last time you said that you were trying to keep me from knowing my mom was sleeping with my ex."

"Yeah well, at least I wasn't afraid"

"I was not scared, I was just, just, nervous"

"Its ok I don't mind you being afraid"

"Well as long as your there to protect me"

"Always"

"Good" Ryan and Marissa, who had been making the gap between them smaller and smaller since the start of the conversation, finally closed the gap and kissed, until Summer broke it with a monumental,

"ew"

"Even though it's a rare occurrence, Summers right" Seth teased "we're in public"

"Fine, fine" Ryan stated obviously trying to halt the argument between Seth and Summer that would surly comefrom Seth's last comment "it getting late we should probably get back to the hotel to get ready for the party"

"Yeah Ryans right lets go" Marissa pushed

With that they all began to walk back to the hotel, but not before Summer hit Seth in the arm.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_AN- So I hope you liked this chapter, sorry I didn't have it up when I said I would, you know the drill, read and review (especially review)!_**


	6. Sticks and Stones

_**AN- so here is the next chapter- enjoy**_

Disclaimer- I own nothing, and I mean nothing especially not anything OC related. So yeah I do not own The O.C.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After everyone had showered and dressed, or in the girls cases showered, dressed, blow-dried hair, straitened/curled hair, and applied makeup, the adults went down to the formal party while the kids headed off to the party that was being held at the lakeshore. They arrived to find four speakers set up in a square surrounding hundreds of dancing teens. One speaker was a little to close to the water for Ryan's liking and one was set up at the beginning of a dock looking like if you pushed hard enough it would go tumbling into the water. Soon enough three girls came over to the group and introduced them selves. Obviously the girl who spoke first was the one throwing the party because, although she tried to sound sweet, you could tell she was very annoyed that she had to spend her time being a hostess instead of enjoying her party.

"Hi, I'm Kate" Kate, who was wearing a simple yet fashionable dress like shirt with jeans underneath, had a reddish brown hair that had been done up in curls, and gorgeous blue eyes that probable didn't go unnoticed by anyone she ever talked to, and probably even people she didn't talk to.

"Hi I'm Seth, Seth Cohen..." Before he could even introduce the rest of his friends the girl standing next to Kate interrupted.

"Oh, Sandy and Kirsten's son" she paused for a moment whispering something to the one other girl standing with them,

"Caleb Nichol's grandson" The girl just nodded her head in understandment.

"Hi I'm Paige and this is Danielle" Paige announced while she pointed to the girl she had whispered to, who seemed very angry at something.

"Don't you have like a brother or something" Kate asked.

"Um, well, yeah, this is Ryan and" but once again he was cut off by Paige.

"Really you two look, like, nothing alike"

"Ironic huh?" was all the reply from Ryan she received.

"Anyway" Seth stated getting annoyed that he was never able to finish a sentence, "this is Marissa Cooper and Summer Roberts"

"Danielle you look really familiar, do you go to Harbor"Summer asked, Danielle just nodded her head and then turned to Marissa.

"Cooper as in Jimmy Cooper, like the guy who stole all his friends' money" These were the first words Danielle had spoken to them yet, Ryan had to put his arm out in front of Marissa to keep her from launching her self at Danielle. All four of them opened their mouths to say something but Danielle beat them to it.

"and Roberts, your dad isn't even a real doctor, he just gives people unnecessary surgeries, obviously including his own daughter" She scoffed.

Summer almost went all "Rage Blackout" on her but Seth immediately steered her away, while Kate and Paige, shocked at Danielle's outburst, dragged her off to welcome more guests.

"Who the hell does she think she is?"

"I know, I cannot believe the nerve of that, that, bitch."

The boys had steered their two very outraged girlfriends to a more secluded space at the party where they were now both venting about how horrible Danielle was.

"Look, I totally agree that she was _way, way _out of line, and she had absolutely no right to say those things, but lets not let it ruin the fun times that lay ahead of us this weekend, and tonight" Seth reasoned, but he just got a angry glance from Summer in return, not the reply he was looking for.

"He's right you guys, lets forget about it and have fun" Ryan coxed, and it worked.

"Ya Sum their right lets go have fun"

"Fine, I guess"

"Oh sure you'll listen to them but not to me" Seth whined. Summer tried to come up with a comeback but just said,

"Ya that's pretty much it" They both laughed and walked off to enjoy the party.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The gang had split up and come back together, several times within about three hours. Now they all stood at the side. Taking a break while watching other people dance and enjoy them selves. Many people were already drunk, surprisingly there weren't any chaperones at this party and massive amounts of alcohol was being served. Seth wondered how they got away with that considering where they were, maybe it was private property or something. At least there were no drugs. Eventually Summer started complaining that she was thirsty so her and Seth made their way to the bar while Ryan and Marissa stayed behind. Some how while trying to get through the crowed Seth and Summer's hands had been ripped apart and they had lost each other. Summer made it to the bar but still couldn't find Seth. She ordered her drink and walked to where they had previously been standing, figuring Seth would do the same, but when she reached the spot she thought her friends would be at, she realized a whole new group of people were there. She almost walked away but then she stayed to over hear what they were saying, she walked behind a large tree that a table with food was set up next to. The crowed on her left made her unnoticeable to anyone who wasn't looking for her, but the fact that it was completely deserted to her right made it easy to hear the conversation that was taking place.

"Can you believe her"

"I know she is so jut using him for his money"

"I cannot believe he doesn't see right through it"

"I know, I though he was smarter than that"

"And who does the whore think she is, I mean isn't her father like filthy rich"

"I guess that's not enough for her, she just wants more and more"

It was the three girls from earlier, along with a couple of others, Summer assumed that they were talking about her and was outraged.

"and did you see what she was wearing"

"I know like, Eww"

Summer looked down at her outfit; she had on a multi-colored mini skirt and a green halter. Sure it wasn't something a nun would wear but it wasn't sluttish by any means, she even started wearing these short shorts underneath because of the catwalk at the bait shop, and didn't stop because in some ways she felt safer with them on underneath, and those girls were calling her a slut, they obviously weren't aware of what they were wearing.

"and poor Seth I mean he's so sweet and cute, I cant believe anyone would do that to such a amazing guy"

If Summer had any doubt in her mind that they were talking about someone else, it was gone now. Something in her made her so upset she walked cautiously away from her hiding place, so she wouldn't be seen, and then quickly took off to the edge of the one dock that had been built by the scene of the party. On her way there she picked up a couple of smooth flat stones that she tried to skip as she thought.

She wasn't using Seth for his money, she truly cared about him, loved him even. Sure she had never said that but deep down she knew she did. Did a lot of people really assume that. No they couldn't. After the coffee cart, and the prom. But that was all him. She had never said she loved him, she always just followed along, Even if she really did love him, she never gave anyone any idea that she did, like he always had.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile Seth had spotted Ryan and Marissa after he got a drink and waked over to them, never going back to their previous spot.

"Hey where is Summer?" Marissa asked the second he walked up to them

"Um we kinda got separated"

Seth looked around for her fro awhile but couldn't seem to find her so he walked back to Ryan and Marissa.

"No luck?" Ryan asked

"Nope, maybe she'll come to us" they talked for about five minutes until Seth spotted someone on the dock, he excused himself from the conversation and went over to see if it was summer, he really couldn't make her out considering there were no lights on the dock. Ryan and Marissa saw where he went but decided to stay where they were and let Seth deal with it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seth walked up on a very pissed, upset and confused Summer trying to skip a rock. She was failing miserably, every time she threw one it just flopped unceremoniously into the water.

"You're not turning you wrist right" Seth said breaking the silence and startling Summer, she jumped but he caught her arm to keep her from stumbling into the water. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he smiled

"It's ok I didn't hear you walk up"

"Are you okay" Seth asked sensing something was wrong.

"Ya" she sighed

"Sum, you can tell me you know that right" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It was just those girls again"

"What did they say?"

"Nothing really, can you show me again"

"What?" she held up her last stone indicating what she meant.

"Oh ya like this" He took his right arm off her waist and placed his hand atop hers. His other armed remained around her waist with hers on top of it, just like they had done earlier. He moved her wrist and she released the stone at the exact right moment causing it to go dancing into the water, they stood in silence watching it, until that silence was broke.

With a cold hard

_Splash._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_AN- so can you guess what happens? It took a lot out of me to write this sorry for the wait. Please review, it will make me update faster. I hope you liked it, even though I really don't._**


	7. Falling POVs

**_AN- Ok this is a really short chapter but I needed their mindsets on what happened._**

Disclaimer- I own nothing, and I mean nothing especially not anything OC related. So yeah I do not own _The O.C_.

**Summer POV**

It all happened so fast I barley even knew what was going on. One minute Seth and I were standing peacefully at the edge of the dock and then all of the sudden its like all of his weight was on top of me and we were falling, but he couldn't have tripped, who trips just standing there, and he wouldn't have pushed me, would he? These thoughts rushed through my head in about a millisecond, but we were falling I didn't even have time to scream and the last thing I felt was Seth's arm tighten protectively around my waist and then all of the sudden it was dark.

**Seth POV**

We were just standing there, Summer in my arms, I didn't hear anyone come up behind us but then I felt two hands on my back pushing me with great force, and not just forward but to my left and then forward. I tightened my grasp around Summer and tried to pull back up, but It was useless the person who pushed me had caught us off guard and it was to forceful to stop. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion. I saw Summer's head hit the edge of the post of the dock and then go limp in my arms. NO NO NO I thought. And then a freezing cold sensation was all around me trapping me, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't feel Summer's body against me any more. I had to get up I had to breath I had to find Summer. I shot my self upward and gasped for breath. But Summer wasn't above the water. I had never been more scared in my life. I couldn't feel anything. My mind didn't know what to do but my body did, I started screaming her name, and then I began to search frantically in the cold deep water. Flaying around, not being able to stand because the water was deep I continued to search and hoped to god that I could find her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**AN- I hoped you like scary huh. I prob wont update till Monday but maybe sooner if you drop a review.**_


	8. Fish Out of Water

**_AN- I know I know short chapter sorry, what sucks is I had this one and the next one as one long chapter but read it and hated it, so I rewrote it and decided I would just put this up now and when I write the next chapter I'll put it up then. but hey I posted before Monday, granted and hour before Monday but owell._**

**_Oh OH, I have to say. Kate and Paige from the last chapter are like the exact opposite of the real life Kate and Paige ( I like naming characters after friends)they are two of the nicest people I have ever met oh and Danielle you should know she is amazing after that long AN dedication on chapter 4. So those three are wonderful people not at all like their characters in this story. I love you guys!_**

Disclaimer- I own nothing, and I mean nothing especially not anything OC related. So yeah I do not own The O.C.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryan and Marissa were having a good time just bobbing along to the music and talking, figuring what ever problem their friends were having would be worked out by the end of the night, without help from either of them. Suddenly their enjoyment was disturbed as they head heard frantic screams coming from the area of lake, that lay in front of the dock Summer had been standing on, and Seth went to just minutes earlier. Realization that the screams were coming form none other than Seth, hit them and they both immediately took off for the docks simultaneously.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Summer Summer" Seth thrashed frantically around the cold water.

"Please Sum please" as if answering his prayers Summer suddenly emerged from the water with a loud gasp for air. Seth immediately went over to her and began to pull her towards land. He dragged himself and a barley aware Summer onto the soft sand and sat her down, seating himself next to her and rubbing her back.

"Breath Sum Breath, it's okay your gonna be okay" he reassured her, although it seemed he was trying to reassure himself more than the soaking wet girl sitting next to him. By now they were in the light enough for then to see each other clearly, once Summer regained her breath, and got over that first initial shock of what happened she stared strait into Seth's eyes as he did the same. Summer was surprised at Seth's expression, he seemed so, so… scared, but not scared for him but for her. She didn't even know why she was so surprised at this insight, but for some reason… she was. He seemed to be reading her mind because the next thing he said was.

"You scared me"

"I'm sorry" was all she could muster.

"What, no Sum it wasn't you fault."

"Wha, what happened Seth?"

Just then Ryan came running over followed closely by Marissa

"What the hell happened to you guys" Ryan asked

"Um, I, I think somebody pushed me"

Summer had a look of pure horror on her face and whispered a barley audible "what"

"I don't know but, but I'm pretty sure I felt two hand on my back pushing me, wait no just pushing me but pushing me like, down or something and then" he paused a sudden look of realization spread across his face and he suddenly jerked his head so he was look directly at Summer. "Your, your head, oh my gosh, you, you hit your head and then you like wilted and are you ok, let me see." he suddenly put his hands up to her forehead where a slight gash was bleeding. "You were, unconscious, god we need to get you to a hospital or something"

"Does it hurt?" he asked

"A little, I'm sure ill be fine" she insisted moving Seth's hand off her head and into her lap where she held them tightly "but someone, pu, pushed us"

"But Why" Marissa piped in, her and Ryan were now kneeling beside a very distressed Summer, who's back was facing them giving her full attention to Seth. Summer let Seth's arms embrace her tightly as she collapsed into them sobbing lightly into his chest while her rocked her soothingly as he answered Marissa's thought.

"I don't know, I really, really don't know"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_AN-Yes Summer is fine… for now! (evil laugh) but I love Summer (the character not season, I'm actually a winter person, so much for living in Cali huh, well no I love CA but we're in a heat wave now so that sucks) another chapter will be up shortly, leave a reviw!_**


	9. But Who Would?

**_AN- here ya go! Oh and to my reviwers_**…

_adambrody10__- the real ppl are great! But I know what you mean, thanks for all you great reviws_

_SUMMERAN1__- thanks and 113 degrees where I am so when im done getting this chapter up im jumping in my pool._

_Kate- no prob and ill think about the guy thing_

_And thanks to all other great reviwers, Dogsbody, wolf, TrAcKgIrL05, emily. TheOC, IluveDanBen33, Natilie Darke, Abby, oc.i.luv.u, caroliscool, Summer-Breeze-171, Paige, and GallotMaster I hope I put more in._

Disclaimer- I own nothing, and I mean nothing especially not anything OC related. So yeah I do not own The O.C

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer made their way back to the hotel room and immediately called Sandy and Kirsten. Once they arrived they drove them down to a nearby, small hospital where the doctor said everything would be fine and Summer didn't even have a concussion. Summer was so thankfull as was everyone else. It wasn't until all six of them were back in Marissa and Summer's room that they really talked.

"You know, Summer, if you want to go home there isn't anything keeping us here" said Sandy as he and Kirsten sat at the small green table inthetwo wood, and green vinal chairs in the corner of the dimly lithotel room.

"That's ok I'd actually rather stay here, my dads away on business in Japan or something, that's why they couldn't get a hold of him at the hospital, and my step mon…" she stopped herself thinking Kirsten wouldn't approve of her nickname for her step mother

"mother probably isn't in the best state and I don't really want to be alone, plus my head barley even hurts anymore" as she said this she moved from the position of laying down flat on the bed to sitting up, which didn't work seeing as how the second she came up her hands went to her head and she let out a groan as Seth, who was sting at her feet, helped her to lay back down.

"I'm sure it will be better tomorrow"

"Or it will be like a hangover" joked Seth

"Ha ha very funny, but either way I rather stay here for the night"

"Ok if your sure sweetie" Kirsten smiled. "but I don't get how this happened"

"I told you mom someone pushed us"

"But who would want to push you two" Kirsten asked still astonished

"It could have just been a cruel joke" reasoned Seth "like peeing in peoples shoes"

"Ya except with this someone got hurt" Marissa spoke up from theother bed that her and Ryan were sting on.

"Or you know who it could've been" Ryan said as a thought suddenly popped into his head.

"Who?" Sandy asked

"That girl, the one that said all that cruel stuff to you guys, what was her name" Ryan said as he scratched his temple thinking hard.

"Danielle" Marissa answered

"What are you guys talking about, who was being mean to you" Kirsten asked inhervery motherly protective tone.

"Well at first it was just one of the friends of the girl that was throwing the party who was insulting usbut then…" Summer told then the rest of the story about how they were accusing her of playing Seth. "That's why I was on the dock; my therapist said I need to be secluded from people until I cool down when I get mad."

Kirsten was the first to speak up after Summers confession "Just because they were gossiping about you, doesn't mean they wanted to hurt you"

"Well maybe it's like what Seth said, they just wanted to play a mean joke on us, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, I doubt they'll hunt us down with machetes or anything" Although none of them could get it through their head why they would do that to Seth and Summer, espcially when they made it seem like Seth was a poor victem in Summers sceme, they accept that it was justa cruel prank.

"Summers probably right, but I don't want to take any chances, that means I don't want anyone walking off alone and be aware of your surroundings" Sandy ordered

"Scouts honor dad" Seth held up three fingers.

"Good now get some rest you've all had a long day"

"After kissing their girlfriends goodnight Seth and Ryan made their way to their room while one of them fell into a deep sleep along with the other 4 people in the other rooms, not giving it another thought. But Ryan couldn't shake the thought of it being a "prank" after all he always had a knack for detecting theses types of things.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**AN- see ryan has a knack i mean Oliver anyone?ill have another chap up shortly since the last 2 were so short! Reviews help. OH and my friend does a thing with her FF's that when she updates she emails anyone who wants to be emailed letting them know it's updated, so if u want ill do that just leave a review with your email address.**_


	10. I Love You, Its True, But

**_AN- see this is a much longer chapter, my first over 2000 words_**

Disclaimer- I own nothing, and I mean nothing especially not anything OC related. So yeah I do not own The O.C. PS2, o anything else in this story,

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A week after they retuned from Big bear, where they spent Sunday on the water with Summer feeling much better after the (labeled) amount of pain killers she took, Summer lay on her bed hugging a dark purple pillow surveying her room for the hundredth time that night. The walls were a light shade of purple, beads and feathers hung about the room giving it a very Summer like feel. She loved her room Seth had always said it was so "her" compared to the rest of the illy decorated house. Well her house wasn't by any means badly decorated, it was very expensive looking, but also very blunt. After her mother left her father moved them to this house and hired someone to decorate and paint. She sometimes wished she had invited friends over to paint, it would have made it so much more personal, with more memories, like her and Seth had done to Marissa's room at her dads. Or how her and her mother and father had painted her room at their old house in pinks, and their kitchen in greens, the dining room burgundy, the living room yellow, the playroom blue. That house was always so warm and colorful, without it seeming like a day care center. Summer couldn't even picture a house she thought would be classified as "warm" or "homey" in Newport they were all so high class it was as if you were afraid to touch or sit on the furniture. With one exception the Cohen home. Summer almost felt safe their, no she did feel safe their, and happy, because there were always people in it, Kirsten, Sandy, Ryan, who were so sweet and kind to her, treating her as if she was a part of the family, and even people who didn't live their were there, Jimmy, Hailey, Julie, Marissa and even Caleb. Of course Seth was there as well, which if he wasn't, she probably wouldn't be much either. It wasn't like she didn't love her father or the home he made for her, she did. He was just always gone on business or working late, or he just didn't really care where _she_ was. That was why she spent about one hour in the rest of the house to every day she spent in her room, and recently she was spending more and more time and the Cohen home. She loved it there. That was why she was so bored tonight. Seth, Ryan, Sandy and Kirsten were at some high profile party that, despite Seth's begging, was invite only and no extra guests. To make it worse apparently Marissa would be attending as well, leaving her stranded at home while her best friends and boyfriend were out partying, or at least having a better time than she was. It was then that she realized how much they actually meant to her. Two years ago if something like this had happened ,which it never did because Summer was always at a party or with a "friend" even if they were nothing close to that title, Summer would just been pissed that she was bored. Now she was pissed she was bored and actually _missed_ her friends. She didn't even know why he father said the things he did when she told him about Big Bear.

_Flashback_

"_I'm Home, Summer, Portia anyone here"_

_Hearing her father's calls, Summer obediently came down to great him like he had asked her to do before._

"_Hey dad how was your trip"_

"_Ok, Didn't you um, go on a trip yourself" he asked not even looking up from the pile of mail that had collect for him over his leave._

"_Yes actually..."_

"_How was it?"_

"_Um, good, good"_

"_Oh that's nice did…" he was suddenly cut off when he looked at his daughter for the first time, seeing the parts of the cut one her head that were not covered by bandage._

"_What did you do to you head" he exclaimed_

"_I hit it"_

"_On what!"_

"_On of those poll things they have on the edge of docks"_

_By this time they had made their way into the living room and Neil sat down on a very uncomfortable couch._

"_What Happened Summer" it became apparent to Summer that her fathers tone was extremely different from that of Sandy or Kirsten when they had seen her the night it happened. They seemed like they cared, and not just for Seth, but for her. He father seemed like he wanted to care but he didn't, he was mad, mad at the fact that she was hurt, but also because he now had to deal with it._

"_Someone pushed us, and I hit my head and then I was unconscious but I regained consciousness and we got out of the water"_

"_Wait, we, us"_

"_Me and Cohen" She quickly rephrased that because her father didn't know she called him that. "Me and Seth"_

"_Seth and me" Neil stated correcting her English "and one person pushed the both of you"_

_Summer took a deep breath_

"_No dad someone pushed Seth"_

"_And you ended up in the water, how?"_

"_Well" Summer gulped, this was a tad embarrassing " Seth was teaching me how to skip a rock and he kind of, um had his arms around my waist, and then when someone pushed him we were so close it was like they were pushing me too."_

"_And you were knocked unconscious, in the water?"_

"_Ya well Seth was able to find me and get me out" wait Seth had saved her and she didn't even realize it._

"_How do you know that **Seth** didn't push you in" he said, spitting Seth a little too cruelly,_

"_DAD" Summer screamed shocked that he would even think of such a thing "he wouldn't do that"_

"_How do you know that ,it is possible Summer"_

"_Oh yes he pushed me in and then pulled me out"_

"_Well who else would want to push you in?"_

"_Fist of, Co- Seth wouldn't want to do that any way, and we think it was these girls, that weren't too fond of us, playing a cruel joke or something"_

"_I don't want you going out with this kid anymore"_

"_What you mean Seth, no dad I cant I, I" she was about to say that she loved him but couldn't, not because she didn't mean it just because she had just recently realized how much she did and she couldn't tell her father , before she told Seth himself, so she finished her sentence differently, "I need him"_

_Just then her father's cell phone began to ring, he indicated it was work and he needed to take this, after about five minutes away from the room he came back._

"_I'm sorry Summer, I have to go to work so our dinners off"_

_Summer didn't really care; she was pissed at him now anyway. She had been invited to the Cohen's anyway but couldn't go because of her dad's homecoming, she knew they wouldn't mind if she showed up anyway, there was always enough food to feed a small army._

"_Fine" she sighed as she headed to the front door, picking up her purse and keys on the way. She knew her father probably knew where she was going._

"_Hey Summer" he dad stopped her just as she was exiting the large front door._

"_Yes dad"_

"_Be careful ok, you can't trust anyone in this world, and I mean no one." For once he actually sounded sincere._

"_I always do" she began to turn around but stopped "thanks Daddy' without even hearing his reply she was out the door and on her way to the Cohen's._

_End Flashback_

How could her father think that Seth, her Seth, would do that to her. He loved her and she loved him. Sure they never said it to each other and she had never actually said it to him, but she knew he loved her, and she had intended to tell him that night after her and her fathers "discussion"

_Flashback_

_Seth sat on the plus couch with a PS2 controller in hand. He hated playing against the computer now that he knew the alternative. Unfortunately his alternative's girlfriend arrived early and off to the pool house they went. Summer let herself in the door and made her way through the oddly quiet house. She spotted Seth in the living room and made her way over. The second he saw her he put down the controller and picked up the remote to turn off the TV, Summer was the first to speak._

"_So Ryan is not in here which means he and Marissa" She gestured to the pool house. Seth knew what she meant._

"_Um yea" concerned filled his voice, he could tell something was wrong but before he could ask Summer spoke._

"_Where are you parents"_

"_They had to go pick up the food are you ok" he said not even breaking up the two completely different Sentences. Summer came and sat down by him on the couch, he sat up straight so he could see her face better and put his hands in his lap._

"_My dad came home"_

"_Oh, did he um, see you?"_

"_Yes and you'll never believe what he said"_

"_Try me"_

"_He thought you did it"_

"_What!"_

"_I know, I told him it couldn't have been you and then he went on about how I shouldn't see you, but I mean he can't stop me, and how I cant trust anyone in this world so I should be careful"_

"_So he didn't take it well did he"_

"_No, ya think" she slapped his arms_

"_Ow what was that for" he grabbed his arm and whined like a small child_

"_Cohen this is upsetting, the two men, and, two of the people I, I, care about most hate each other" at this Seth leaned back into the couch and Summer did to, cuddling up to Seth so his arms were wrapped around her._

"_I'm sorry, but does it really matter what he thinks of me, you know you can trust me right"_

"_I know but it would be easier if you liked each other"_

"_I know Sum"_

"_Yep"_

"_So how's your head"_

"_Better much better'_

"_That's good"_

_They both sat in silence thinking about their own thoughts. Seth was thinking about the conversation he and Ryan had had earlier. Ryan said he didn't think the incident was a joke, he had a feeling someone really hated either Seth or Summer. Seth said he had been thinking that to but there was nothing they could do, the girls hadn't given any sign that they wanted to physically hurt Summer, they only bad mouthed her, which all girls do. Ryan and Seth came to the conclusion that they would have to watch out for each other, all four of them. They didn't know who exactly these girls wanted to hurt, or even if they did for that matter. They would keep and eye out for anything strange, and they wouldn't stand so close to the edge of water anymore. Ryan said he would talk to Marissa and Seth could talk to Summer, but Seth didn't feel this was the right time, maybe later._

_End Flashback_

Summer wanted to tell Seth she loved him, but that night didn't seem like the right time. Telling him like that wouldn't have been special. Seth had made it special, well the second time anyway. The first time was in between punches that were being thrown between him and her other ex. He got down on one knee, possible because that's where he had fallen or possible because it was sweet. She was dressed as Little Miss Vixen and was standing on a podium behind a curtain that a hundred comic freaks were in front of, but she had just blown him off. The second time he jumped on stage and made a incredibly sweet speech and they kissed, and danced. She didn't say it back though. She couldn't she wasn't ready, it wasn't as big of a deal to him, he had loved her forever. She had been a bitch to him the majority of his life. It had been harder for her. Then she had given up so much for him only to have him leave. When she was finally able to forgive him she didn't know if she really loved him, but that was stupid because she did and now there was never the right "time" to tell him. Maybe I'm being a coward. But she would tell him soon, really soon.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_AN-"cry cry" I only got 1 review on my last chapter so I don't know if anyone's reading this, if you are please review, I need 4 reviews to get the next chapter up. That's not a lot at all. Oh email me if u want to be on my mailing list._**


	11. Hey Doll

**_AN- so I got one review on my 9th chapter in 24 hours. And then on my 10th chapter I got 6 reviews in 10 minutes! So thanks for them. And no the whole plot has not happened yet._**

_**This chap is dedicated to Kate who has now read it and reviewed, you know what's for you in this story and thank you a bunch for Tim, I love what he will give to this story. Oh and Kate is far from slutty, despite beliefs from this story, I've said it before, Kate in my story is opposite then real life Kate, except for how beautiful she is. I love you and Keep up the reviews I promise the will be a lot of what you want and only you know what that is, but I cant tell anyone else it would ruin the story. Lots of Love – Emma**_

Disclaimer- I own nothing, and I mean nothing especially not anything OC related. So yeah I do not own The O.C or Jansport or Pepsi.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next two weeks had past uneventfully. They had seen Kate and Danielle around school from time to time, but no Paige considering she went to Pacific. One Day Ryan and Summer were walking together after their classes let out, they were right next to each other. They were headed to lunch, where they would meet Seth and Marissa. Unfortunately the hallway was particularly crowded that day so when Danielle suddenly walked by and pushed Summer right into Ryan who luckily caught her, it looked like an accident, which they all knew it wasn't. This made them both angry but as Danielle was walking away she scoffed "Bitch" and that set both Ryan and Summer off. Ryan reacted faster and quickly spun around to go after her and tell her off (he would never fight a girl) but the hallway was too crowded and she was gone before he could say a word. When they had told Seth and Marissa they had conspired to tell, not just their parents, but a school administrator. When they went home that night and told Sandy and Kirsten they had agreed and called the school, but considering words were the only thing that had been exchanged all they could do was say they would keep a close eye on the girls. Summer was baffled why on earth were they so mean to her, as far as she knew she had never spoken to them before the party, or at least she hoped.

The next day Summer had an odd run in with Kate. She was on her way to her locker only to find when she got there a couple sucking each others face in a very gross way. _Whatever they think is passionate_ Summer thought to her self. She coughed once to get them to move so she wouldn't be late to her English class. Unfortunately they didn't budge so she coughed again, louder this time, they didn't stop kissing. Coughing wasn't working so she decided to speak up.

"Hey could you two scoot it over like 2 feet so I can get to my locker" she practically shouted.

At this they turned around, Summer was shocked to see Kate standing there wearing a too short mini skirt, that showed off a tad to much, with frayed edges, a hot pink tank top that was also showed off a lot, it didn't help that she was wearing a stunning rhinestone necklace that drew your eyes more down to her chest. She had a bright white corduroy Jansport backpack and just as white shoes, her nails were painted the exact shade of her top. The bright lights of the hallway made her trademark blue eyes glow, which therefore made her freckles stand out on her face, Summer had to say besides her slutty fashion sense she was very pretty. She was accompanied by Summers locker neighbor Tim , they never really talked much so Summer didn't know much about him, he was tall, well taller than her and Kate, he wasn't very tan for someone living in Newport. He had short brown hair that was obviously cut for convenience, his eyes were brown, but not sparkly deep brown like Summer's or Seth's, just dark and a bit glazed over, they were a tad overshadowed by his eyebrows that reminded Summer of Sandy's a bit. His style was a tad like Seth's, well the band t-shirts anyway. Although his were more classic rock instead of emo like Seth's. Today he wore a black and gold Led Zepplin one, Summer vaguely remembers him saying something about being in a band himself.

"Summer hey" exclaimed Kate as she reached out and gave Summer a big hug. "How are you" Summer couldn't help but pick up a slight phoniness in her voice.

"Um, Fine"

"Oh Summer this is Tim"

"Oh I know were ah"

Tim finished for her "Locker neighbors"

"Oh ok" Kate said although she seemed a tad annoyed. "Well I got to jet bye Summer" She leaned in and gave Summer a hug and Tim a quick kiss on the mouth

Summer went and unlocked her locker and retrieved her English book and the book they were reading for it, she was taken aback by Kate's kindness, she was acting like they were best friends. Summer figured she was probably playing her, which made her annoyed; boy would Seth have a laugh at this. Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to find Tim staring at her with a weird look on his face. When he noticed her looking he smiled and retuned to his locker. Summer closed her door and walked off, feeling a tad creped out.

After English Summer had lunch, unfortunately today was different from most other days where Ryan had a class next to hers. Her class was very close to the cafeteria while all three of her other friends were way across campus. She decided she would get her lunch and then wait for them. After she bought her lunch, which consisted of a turkey sandwich on a croissant and a light yogurt, Summer went to get a Soda at the recently installed soda fountain, how much un-school like could Harbor get. On the way there she ran into Seth.

"Hey you"

"Hey Cohen"

"Hey I can take that to our table for you if you'll be so kind as to get me a drink."

"Um, Sure" Summer said handing over her tray "what do you want"

"Mountain Dew Please"

"Kay" Summer said as she started to head off

"Thanks doll" Seth replied

"Cohen!" Summer exclaimed, about five days earlier…

_Flashback_

"_Guys just pick something already" Ryan sighed from his position next to Marissa on the couch as Seth and Summer were fighting over a movie to watch on the floor._

"_Well maybe if Summer weren't so damn picky"_

"_Well maybe, Cohen, if your movies weren't so stupid and gross, I could pick something" _

"_X-men is not stupid, Summer" Seth said emphasizing the Summer._

"_Yes it is, Cohen" Summer said doing the same thing as she said Cohen as Seth did when he said Summer._

"_Don't you have anything else Seth" groaned Marissa, sick of the two bickering. To Marissa's comment Summer started opening the cabinet that the TV rested on, where she found a bunch of video tapes._

"_ohhhhhh"_

"_No Summer no, Down Summer bad girl"_

"_Shut up Cohen, I'm not a dog"_

"_No but your a bitch"_

_Seth received a very nasty look from Summer as she threw a pillow at him._

"_Theses look good, hey lets watch "Guys and Dolls""_

"_No Summer please"_

"_Let's vote all in favor of watching a timeless classic say "I""_

"_Summer that is not a timeless classic; Scareface is a timeless classic, The Godfather both timeless and classic. But Guys and Dolls is a musical Summer a Musical"_

_All of the sudden Seth was cut off by three people chanting "I"_

"_What Ryan no, your supposed to back me up"_

"_Not if I have to listen to you two bicker the rest of the night"_

"_You'd rather listen to people sing about dice and money than me bicker, huh huh"_

"_Yes" replied Marissa and Ryan at the same time._

"_Well, well, we cant watch it anyway there no VCR in here, ha ha ha, X-men it is" he said pointing to the DVD player atop the TV_

"_Ya know I'm pretty Sure there is VCR player in the closet of the pool house" and with that Ryan went off to get it_

"_Noooooooooooo" Seth moaned as he slumped to defeat on the floor,_

_The rest of the night they watched the movie which was a tad enjoyable. At the end Summer announced she had to leave and when Seth walked her to the door and kissed her goodbye he bid her farewell with a "by doll" and she told him never call me that again. So know him calling her that was her punishment for making him watch the movie._

_End flashback._

"Cohen I told you not to call me that"

"You made me watch the movie"

"Rage blackouts Cohen"

"Right walking away now" as he walked away she couldn't help but let a smile escape her lips as she headed over to the drink station. She got herself a diet Pepsi and then reached for another glass for Seth as she was doing this someone tapped her shoulder which made her turn around. Standing there was none other than Tim.

"Um, Hey Tim What's up?"

"Nothing much you" He seemed a bit distracted

"Same"

"Oh"

"Tim is there something you wanted to tell me"

"What why" he seemed almost guilty of something. Summer then noticed that some one had maneuvered behind her, she turned around to find Danielle leaning over behind Summer to grab a glass, Danielle shot her a nasty look and grabbed the glass.

"You're blocking the cups" She spat as she turned to walk away, her fist in a tight ball. Summer turned back to Tim a bit sidetracked,

"It's just um; you tapped me on the shoulder"

"Oh ya sorry I thought you were someone else, so I gotta go bye"

Summer just turned around filled the cup with Mountain Dew, picked up her drink that she had left on the counter and walked away. Tim was weird and not Cohen lovable weird but freaky weird. Little did she know that those last two minutes and her diet Pepsi could possible change her life for ever.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_AN-For all you coke lovers out there, it had to be Pepsi cause in season 1 Seth's drink was Mountain dew, and that's Pepsi, oh and in season 2 when Alex is in his house he gives her a dew, so yeah. Oh and the whole Ryan fighting a girl think I am not being offensive to girls cause I'm a girl so yea, I just cant see Ryan fighting a girl ya know, unless is was really serous. I really hate the first paragraph of this chapter, but o'well. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, they made me stay up till two to finish this chap but then I didn't have my AN's and I was being told to get off. Keep um coming!_**

_**PS. For Danielle, I haven't described your character yet and when I talk to you next I'll tell u why.**_


	12. Horrified Expresions

_**AN- this should be a good chapter, thank you to all your wonderful reviews! They truly make my day because I have no life, but I don't mind I love it!**_

Disclaimer- I own nothing, and I mean nothing especially not anything OC related. So yeah I do not own The O.C

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summer found the table that Seth, Ryan and Marissa were sitting at. She sat down next to Seth and across form Marissa, who immediately noticed the odd look on her face.

"Sum is everything ok" Marissa asked. Noticing the concern in Marissa's voice Seth turned and looks at Summer who was drinking her soda, not answering,

"Summer" Seth's words brought Summer out of her daze.

"Huh"

"Are you ok" Ryan said repeating Marissa's earlier question.

"Huh, oh ya fine, why"

"You just look a little, out of it that's all" explained Marissa.

"Guys I'm fine" she noticed they didn't look too convinced, "really" Summer hadn't felt like telling her friends about what had happened earlier and then at the soda machine just then. She knew that Ryan had always thought those people dangerous, and had convinced Seth and Marissa too. Summer still didn't think it was that much to worry about, even the Cohens calling the school was a little much in her opinion, she knew they were just looking out for her, Seth Ryan and Marissa, but what did they expect the school to do, expel students of suspicious behavior unseen by anyone. Summer could take care of herself, and she doubted they would try anything more. She figured she would tell Ryan and Seth when she was at their house this afternoon; all three of them had a free period at the end of the day on Fridays. Or she might even wait for Marissa who unfortunately had to attend another class. She didn't want to get Ryan and Seth, who both had history tests next period, all riled up, her news could wait. Besides it's not like guys didn't fawn over her all the time, not to be conceded but they did. Summer used to enjoy it but now that she had Cohen, she barley even gave it a second thought. Tim was acting like every other guy, they would stare, try to talk to her but would get to nervous and back off, and she was sure the other signs would appear soon. She figured it was just a light crush it would pass; all she could think of was poor Kate. What was she saying, poor Kate, HA!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summer sat in the middle of her Calculus class not paying much attention to the teacher. The girl in front of her was a typical Barbie. Five foot nine, long blonde hair, tight mini skirt, the whole package. The kid to her right was a nerd, not that that was a bad thing, he would grow up to find a cure for cancer and be a millionaire with multiple girls on each arm, he was working furiously on his work; at least someone was paying attention. Summer decided to look up at the teacher, who was balding terribly and had a horrible sense of style. Brown corduroy jacket over a white button up shirt with a purple tie and black slacks, EW! Suddenly a huge wave of nausea came over Summer.

She dropped the pencil she was holding and both her hands immediately grasped the edge of the desk for balance. It felt as though someone had punched her in the stomach, all the wind was being knocked out of her by an invisible source. Everything around her became blurry, her vision suddenly became blurred and her head spun. The as suddenly as it had come it was gone, she felt fine, and no one was even looking at her. Did she imagine it, she could have the pain was so real. She would defiantly take a nap when she got home, just to be sure. But Damn she had to go to Cohen's because her father was having a party for his Stanford alumni, and if she went to her house she would wind up taking to then for hours and that dizzy spell was sure to come back. Maybe she would nap at Seth's, maybe Cohen would nap with her, a smile crept across her face; and yes they would actually sleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summer got out of her English class and walked to her car, she was greeted by Seth and Ryan already there waiting for her.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So is Marissa coming over after her class lets out" Summer asked Ryan.

Ryan just nodded in typical Ryan fashion and got into the back seat of the car. Marissa hadn't been spending too much time at home lately. Caleb was driving her crazy as well as her mom, so she resorted to the Cohen's, where Julie and Caleb were a lot of the time too, but at least there she had Ryan, Seth and a lot of times Summer. Summer proceeded to get into the driver's seat as Seth walked around and sat in the passenger's seat.

"So the weirdest thing happened today in math"

"What Mr. Plasbi got accepted for 'What Not to Wear'?"

Summer smirked as his comment. Seth had never even had him as a teacher and he still knew about his horrible taste in clothes. Ryan obviously knew to because he had a small smile on his face too.

"I wish, but no"

"Darn"

"Anyway, I like had this really weird feeling"

"Like a sense or something" Seth asked true concern in his voice.

"No like someone punched me and I was all dizzy and stuff"

"Are you ok"

"Yeah I'm fine it was just really unexpected"

"Maybe you shouldn't be driving"

"Cohen I'm fine"

"No really pull over, I'll drive"

"Cohen"

Seth hands started up to grab the wheel but suddenly Ryan had unbuckled and grabbed Seth's hands.

"Ok new rule, from now on, when ever one of the two of you are driving a vehicle, the other one of you is not allowed in the passenger seat, got it"

"Yes daddy" Seth mocked Ryan dropped Seth's hands

"Hey I don't want another TJ incident"

"Well that was all Cohen's fault and another accident was about to be his fault to"

"Fine, fine" Seth said annoyed at the fact that he had been ganged up on "are you sure your ok"

"Ok from what, your need to kill me whenever we're in a car"

"Sum" she knew what he was talking about and answered with a

"I'll be fine; maybe I'll take a nap later"

"Mind if I join you"

"Hey, hey! You two are not alone" Ryan spoke up from the back seat. Stopping that conversation from going to a place he didn't want it to go.

"Oh yes Summer we forgot that there was child in the car" Seth laughed as Summer smiled at him and continued to drive towards the Cohen house.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They made it to the house and piled out of the car, Seth got out his key and unlocked the door pushing it open and stepping inside, Summer close behind him and Ryan behind her. They made there way into the living room a were about to turn into the kitchen when Seth turned around to speak

"what do you…" he was abruptly cut off when he looked at Summer, he face was pale and he eyes seemed glazed over, how could that of happened in a matter of second.

"Sum are you ok" He said holding out hand and putting it on her elbow.

"What"

"You really don't look good Summer"

"Gee thanks Cohen that's what every girl wants to here" Summer spat back, trying to sound casually but her voice sounded tired.

"No I serious you're really pale Summer"

"I'll be fine I just have a headache, could I get a glass of water and possibly an aspirin."

"Of course come on there's some in the kitchen" as Summer went to step she suddenly became dizzy and had to be caught by Seth.

"Make that two" Seth forced a small smile, to worried to make a real one.

Summer went and sat down in the end chair at the table and laid her head down on her arms and closed her eyes, while she listened to Seth get a glass and begin to fill it with water. She began to hear the pool house phone ring and heard Ryan say.

"Oh I'll get it"

Summer had forgotten Ryan was even there. He began to walk out the door but turned around to face Summer.

"You sure your ok we could take you to the emergency room or urgent care or something"

Summer answered not even opening her eyes or looking up. "I'll be fine" _I hope_ she added in her head, "but thanks" with that Ryan walked out the door.

Seth came over and laid a glass of water down in front of her and put a hand on her back. Summer reached for the water and began to sip it slowly. It looked like it was talking a lot of strength to lift it up.

"My Parents will be home soon, hopefully, we'll see what they say about this, do you want to call you dad" Summer just shook her head. Seth thought he might be over reacting a little, but he had never seen Summer, or anyone, this way before, and he didn't know what to do.

"Here drink this and take" he looked at the bottle "and one of these, it should help and if you have a fever, which I think you do" Seth said after he laid a hand on her cheek, which he then removed so he could use both his hands to open the bottle; he was having a hard time lining up the arrow and opening it. Suddenly he felt Summers arm grab his and she dropped the glass of water she was holding making it shatter as it rolled off the table and onto the floor.

"Summer"

Summer was now holding her chest as Seth was gripping her shoulders. He could tell she was having a hard time breathing.

"Breath Sum Breath'' This sounded oddly familiar. Summer shook her head indicating that she couldn't, he needed to call 911 but he didn't want to leave her side, he felt like if her left to get the phone he would lose her.

"Ryan, Ryan, RYAN" suddenly Ryan came bursting through the door and seeing the scene in front of him immediately hung up who ever he was talking to on the phone, not even saying goodbye and dialed 9-1-1. Seth calling for Ryan probably saved him time rather than wasting it.

"Hello this is Ryan Atwood, I'm here at the Cohen residence and my friend is having trouble breath, no she can't breath."

The Operator was asking Ryan questions that he wasn't comprehending

"I don't know, I don't know please just send someone"

Ryan knew the operator was saying that someone was on their way but he couldn't here it because Suddenly Summer fell into Seth and passed out. Seth lowered her to the floor and took off his jacket to lie under her head. Ryan rushed to the side of her that Seth wasn't already at.

"Oh god no, please Sum stay with me, please Summer no, no, no, open you eyes, don't do this Sum, NO!" Seth cried

Ryan told the operator what happened but just as she began to tell Ryan Something Summer began to shake uncontrollably

"Dammit" Ryan scream into the phone "I think she having a seizure" Ryan listened to what the operator said to do and repeated it to Seth. "Roll her on her side and hold her head still" They did this and then Ryan Started to look from Summer to Seth, She looked so helpless, he looked so scared. Ryan was so scared for Summer and they weren't even that close, but he could imagine how Seth felt. He had been this scared was when Marissa was in that ally in TJ. Why did this always happen to them. Ryan noticed Seth had tears in his eyes. Then they heard someone banging at the door and a man yelled

"Orange County Paramedics, open up."

"Its open, were in here" Ryan yelled. They heard the door open and there stood three men in dark blue uniforms carrying some sort of medical equipment.

"Step away please"

Ryan stepped away but Seth lingered

"Young man please"

"Listen to them Seth there going to help her" Ryan stated reaching out to Seth. Seth got up and stepped back towards Ryan, never taking his eyes off Summer. The look of pure horror on Seth's face was shocking to Ryan, he had never seen Seth like this, and it scared him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_AN- I know ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Who, What, When, Where, How? I know and the worst part I might not be able to update until Monday! Oh and the thing that goes for all my other characters in this Tim is a great person in real life just not in the Story. And no its not from Big brother, but what big brother are u talking about, I've only seen 1, 5 and 6. Oh and I would never make Summer take aspirin it is supposed to be ibuprofen (which I do not own)I call it aspirin even though I never take actually aspirin so I thought I would make Summer do the same. And on the show the have used aspirin before._**


	13. Bunny versus Dinosaur

_**AN- So I and you have Danielle and Kate to thank for this chapter because when they were over Friday night they made me write it, Of course it may have been they wanted to play the game cube and we only had 2 controllers oh well, but Danielle did find the medication for me, which I added an extra letter to for my own purposes. It may be a little unrealistic but it has to be. And it's still good and makes sense. I wanted to have this up sooner but I still had to edit it myself and get it to Danielle but I went to the movie with Dani and Kate and then we had company over and Big brother was on and I wanted to read a another chap in HP6 and considering we went to bed at 6 am that morning, leaving me with about 2 hours of sleep and wanted to go to bed. So I'm writing this now and after Danielle reads it, it will get up. The title from this chapter comes from a book Danielle was having fun reading aloud, oh and I hope u under stand it better now that you have seen 3 eps!**_

**_Oh and to _**hawaiiansurfergirl**_ you email didn't come up and u don't have it on the site, so email me at emmiysyahoo,com (if it doesn't show up here its on my profile page), and I'll put you on the list._**

Disclaimer- I own nothing, and I mean nothing especially not anything OC related. So yeah I do not own The O.C

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Marissa's economics class ended and she headed off to the Cohen house like she promised she would earlier. Upon arrival, she passed an ambulance coming out of the driveway. Her heart began to pound furiously. A thousand thoughts crossed though her mind, who was in that ambulance? Surely, it was on of her friends, Sandy and Kirsten wouldn't be home at this time. Why was this happening they didn't deserve this? They had gone though enough already, this year was supposed to be stress free, fun, they were all in love and taking great advantage of it. What had happened? Had someone done this? Were the other two of her friend still inside, hurt or dead? No Marissa you can't think like that, she scolded her self. Before she knew it, she had pulled up to the house and was soon running out of her car and up the steps and through the door. She heard voices in the kitchen and entered with caution, afraid of what she might behold once she got in. The first thing she noticed was Ryan on the phone standing by the sink, to preoccupied to notice her entrance with all the commotion. As she looked around she say numerous police officers scattered about, and then there was Seth standing with his head in his hands a few feet from the fridge, she knew that Summer was in trouble at that moment. She immediately rushed over to Seth and began to rub his upper arm soothingly.

"Wha, what happened, is it Summer, Seth are you ok?"

"I, I , I don't know she ,she was fine and then I got her some, said she was ok, but she want and then she and I, her head, and was shaking so much and Ry, Ry, called them and I, I couldn't go I need to know oh god she has to be ok, Riss what, what"

"Seth, Seth calm down, ok, she going to be fine, just take a breath and calm, you need to calm down, ok."

At that moment Ryan came over and laid a hand gently on the small of Marissa's back.

"Seth your parents are on their way and then you can talk to the cops and go see her."

Seth who had calmed down with the help of Marissa just nodded his head in response. Marissa turned to Ryan and gave him a questioning look. Not thinking that Seth needed to be reliving that moment at the time led Marissa off to the other end of the kitchen, she noticed there was broken glass and water in an area by the table. Ryan whispered the story. After she heard all the details, she tried to mumble something but it was incomprehensible and she retreated to dissolving into Ryan's chest with a flood of tears. Suddenly they heard Sandy come into the room and immediately turn to Seth and in a fatherly voice questioned.

"What the hell happened?'

"Dad now that you're here I can talk to the cops and I need to do that in order to go see Summer, and I need to go see Summer." Seth pleaded. Sandy nodded his head and a cop came over and asked if Seth was ready to talk and if Sandy was his legal guardian. Kirsten entered the room and looked around skeptically. Sandy was the first to speak to her.

"Ryan needs you so he can tell his side of the story to the police officers" Kirsten nodded and looked towards Ryan he was standing with Marissa who nodded and walked off to the pool house, she didn't want to leave until they did, she didn't think she could face Summer alone. Seeing as it was very plausible that there would no longer be a Summer to face.

Seth and Sandy walked into the family room while Ryan went with Kirsten to the living room where a different officer would be questioning him. LT. Peroe would be questioning Seth.

"Sow why don't we start from the begging, tell me everything that happened today." Peroe asked as he sat in the armchair facing the sofa Seth and Sandy were seated side by side on.

"Um, well I guess it started at school today" A nervous Seth looked at his father for reassurance; Sandy nodded for Seth to keep going. "At lunch she seemed a little off, not physically just emotionally. We all asked her about it but she said it was nothing" Seth started to speak again but the inspector stopped him.

"Who exactly do you mean by we?"

"Myself, Ryan and Marissa"

"The girl who was here"

"Yes" Peroe nodded and wrote in his notebook.

"She didn't interact with anyone else that day"

"Well not while with me, she could have in the morning or any of the times she went to her locker during the day or while getting her lunch, or even after school, before she drove us home." Peroe nodded for him to continue.

"The in the car she told Ryan and me about something that happened during her last class. She claimed to have some sort of wave of nausea or dizziness or something. She didn't go into detail and insisted she was fine, but when we got home," Seth paused, suddenly he voice began to crack with emotion, "She looked fine when I looked at her before we got out of the car but then when we were inside, it must not have been one minute later and she was completely, pail and she looked so sick."

"So she looked fine one minute and sick the next?"

"I don't know how to explain it that's how it was, and then she said she just needed some aspirin and maybe she could take a nap."

"Here, at your house?" He asked suspiciously

"Her dad was having some party and she didn't feel like going home." Peroe looked satisfied with this comment and nodded for Seth to continue.

"I gave her a glass of water and was trying to get the bottle of ibuprofen open and then she..." Seth finished his story and then the inspector said he would be back in a moment to let him know if he could be dismissed. In a moments time Peroe came back with the other cop, Ryan, and Kirsten both close behind.

"You stories check out, we will be in contact with you for more questioning when we learn more."

Ryan immediately walked to the pool house to retrieve Marissa; they rode in her car followed by the other three in the range rover. All five people couldn't wait to get to the hospital, and each was silently praying Summer would be ok.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Cohen family, along with Marissa who basically was family, walked into Newport Memorial hospital and up to a desk situated in front of the doors.

"Hi, I'm Sandy Cohen and I'm looking for a Summer Roberts"

"Relation to the patent"

"Were very close family friends, I'm sure she would want us here"

"Unfortunately that's up to her father, but she's in room 147, seventh floor intensive care unit, he'll probably be there too. You can go on up"

"Thank you" Sandy nodded and they headed off to an elevator that would lead them up to the seventh floor. Once there room 147 was easily found. Unfortunately, Neil Roberts saw then coming and stopped them outside the door. The curtain was pulled around, what Seth only assumed to be Summer, blocking the view, he would have had from the tiny window in the door.

"I am sorry I cannot allow you in there"

"What," Seth said angrily "Why not?"

"It is my decision who sees Summer and who cannot, I do not think it would be wise to let you see her now."

Sandy, thinking he understood the logic in that, nodded and stared to lead Seth away.

"Come on, we'll come back tomorrow."

"You won't be able to see her then either."

"And why not?" questioned Ryan

"May I have a word with you, Seth, please?"

Neil started to walk towards a waiting room, signaling for Seth to follow, he seemed to have not know Marissa was standing there and he suddenly softened up.

"Oh Marissa you may go in if you would like to, I'm sorry I didn't notice you earlier." She smiled awkwardly, looked at Ryan and walked to Summer's room. Kirsten, Sandy, and Ryan sat and waited in the hall.

Inside the room, Neil motioned for Seth to take a seat but he remained standing not wasting any time.

"Why can't I see her?"

"I don't think it would be appropriate."

"And why would it not be appropriate?" he spat.

"Seth maybe you should have a seat," Neil stated.

"I'm fine," he growled.

"Well Seth, Summer is in a coma," Seth's heart dropped "The cause of this coma was a medication called Ultramn. She received a small amount as a child but we realized she was allergic once she had trouble breathing. Somehow, she got a larger amount of it into her system, being allergic to it and the fact that she had more than the average dosage caused her to become unstable and go into a coma. The doctors have hope but they don't know anything for sure," Seth had begun to drop into the chair as Neil spoke.

"I, I still don't get why I can't see her," Seth said, his voice was wobbly and his eyes brimmed with tears.

"Someone who knew she was allergic to this did it to her, I think she told you, am I right?"

"She told me the story but I didn't know the name of the drug," Seth said confused at what he was getting at.

Neil continued as though Seth hadn't even spoken.

"Some one she trusted probably slipped it into her drink, someone who she spent a lot of time with, her boyfriend for instance, and I thought you were a good kid, I didn't like you, but at good kid at that. Maybe it was that kid from Chino who changed you, who knows," At this Seth was outraged.

"You think I did this," he shouted "I would never hurt her, I would never want to, how could you think I would want to, why do you think I would want to!"

"You can never trust anyone Seth."

"Bull shit, she can trust me, I love her I would never dream of her ever getting hurt. And how to you even suppose I got this rare drug"

"I don't know, but weren't you the one who broke Marissa out of this very hospital?"

"That is different I was helping Marissa, not hurting her, and I couldn't of done it without the help of your daughter," Seth was still shouting, standing now "And how do you know someone in your own family didn't do this?"

"What are you saying?"

"We all know that there is a good supply of medications in your home."

"I assure you that it wasn't."

"Well I assure you," Seth said mocking him "That I would never hurt your daughter and I did not do this or that," he pointed in the direction of Summers room, "To her."

"Oh, just like you didn't push her in that lake."

"I didn't and wouldn't ever do that to Summer, I love her and I think you know that." Seth said his voice booming, Sandy then burst into the room.

"Seth lets go," said Sandy.

"NO! I want to see her"

"Seth now!"

"No!"

"SETH EZEKIEL COHEN NOW!"

And with that Seth turned around and stalked out, his eyes and heart full of, fear, anger, love, but most of all determination.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**AN- that was an interesting chapter, wow I made Summer's dad evil! I'll update soon because I want to finish before I go back to school in four weeks and I have about 12 chapters left, still have to empty and paint my room and I'm going to Tahoe for a week. I hope you like it, I need reviews to update I'm hoping for about 5 or 6. I appreciate any thoughts or contributions you have to give. Oh and I now have Danielle as an editor to fix all the grammar, cause don't notice since I know what it is supposed to say.**_


	14. You Dont Know Anything

_**AN- Sorry for not updating. I'll have another up soon**_

Disclaimer- I do not own The OC.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seth was laying at the foot of the bed in the pool house on Tuesday morning, it had been four days since the day Summer fell into a coma. He, Ryan, and Marissa had all missed school Monday but were told they needed to go today. They all had cell phones (even Ryan finally) and would be contacted if anything were to change with Summer's condition.

"Ryan, why is he doing this, why wont he let me see her? I really wanna see her."

This was amazingly the first time Seth talked after the incident since it happened; he had been shut up in his room refusing to talk to anyone.

"I know you do but I don't know man."

"I'm going to find out who really did this."

"Seth it's not that easy, it could have just been an accident."

'Ryan, come on."

Ryan paused considering Seth's words "Ok so we need to find out who did this."

"But god where do we start?"

"Start what?" asked Marissa as she came into the room. It was amazing how good she looked after what had happened. Her jeans showed off every curve of her body. Her shirt made her look sophisticated yet, fun. Her hair was down, perfectly strait. She had applied her makeup flawlessly, unfortunately everyone who knew her well knew that the look in her eyes and the fake smile on her lips were full of sadness and worry. She didn't even bother to kiss Ryan like she usually would.

"We're gonna find out who did this to Summer," Seth spoke.

"We just don't know where to start," Ryan told her.

"Well were going to be late, let's talk about this in the car."

Seth and Ryan followed her out to her little red sports car and climbed in.

"So finishing our conversation, who would do this?" said Seth.

"Well who are her enemies?" Ryan questioned.

"I don't even know," Seth said a puzzled look played on his face.

"Ok so I know Summer is a great person and you guys know that too. Although she isn't the nicest person ever, and before you came into her life" Marissa indicated towards Seth "She was a, a… well basically a bitch."

"So the whole school hates her," Seth said, annoyed.

"Seth that's not what I said."

"No but you implied it."

"Look I know you're upset, but it's not your fault and I'm just trying to help, I love her too."

"You don't know anything Marissa."

Ryan cut in, "Hey," but Seth continued.

"You're allowed to see her, her father doesn't think you tried to kill her," his voice was rising with every word.

"Seth calm down," Ryan coaxed.

"Seth I'm just trying to help, I know almost everyone who she did, and people who hated her."

"Ya because your the all popular social chair," Marissa had now parked and Seth opened the back door and stalked off.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault Ryan."

"I guess he's just really frustrated and mad and well scared."

"I guess, I mean I would probably do the same thing in his situation."

"I know, he still didn't have the right to say that."

Marissa just sighed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**AN- I know short sorry I just wanted something up, and I hate this chap but oh well! Review please!**_


	15. IDIOTS!

_**AN- Spo next chapter ppl! Sorry for all my short ones and lack there of. I was busy and had writers block and needed to finish HP6 and this should have been up earlier but Darla called and we talked for like 3 hours!**_

Disclaimer- I own nothing, and I mean nothing especially not anything OC related. So yeah I do not own The O.C

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Marissa sat alone at a table eating lunch, she would usually sit here eating with Summer until the boys showed up because Seth's class was as far from the cafeteria as possible and Ryan's class almost always ran late. Marissa had spent a lot of the last days either crying alone in her bed room, spending time with Ryan in the pool house, or at the hospital with Summer. She hated seeing her like this. Her life was so uncertain. Marissa hated uncertainty. She didn't know if she would ever be able talk to Summer again, or would she continue lying an a bed with machines hooked up all around her, or if she would die. Marissa didn't know, and that made her more scared than anything had ever before. Suddenly Marissa noticed someone had sat down across from her, she looked up from the mashed potatoes she had been picking at, and found Seth gazing at her.

"Seth," she spoke coldly.

"Marissa," he took a deep breath as if preparing to dive underwater, "I'm really sorry, I'm just so frustrated that I can't see her, and I guess I'm kind of jealous that you can. But its not your fault and I know you care about her just as much as I do, and I probably can't figure out who did this without your help, and I had no right to say those thing, so I'm really sorry and…"

Marissa cut him off, "I know Seth, I understand."

"Are we okay?"

"Of course."

"Marissa?"

"Ya."

"I'm really scared; I've never been this scared before."

"Me too, Seth, me too," at this she began to cry Seth stood up and walked over to her side of the table, Marissa stood up as well as Seth embraced her in a friendly and comforting hug. After about a minute Marissa had calmed down and pulled away.

"You okay?"

"Yeah thanks."

"Could you tell me um, how she, looks?"

"She's as beautiful as ever, she just looks like she's sleeping. She doesn't even have a tube down her throat anymore."

"Good."

"Seth the doctors say she not suffering. She's not in any pain or anything."

"Thank God."

"Yeah."

"Do you think that you could fill me in on what's going on with her, ya know whenever you go to see her?"

"Of course Seth, the doctor is really nice, her name is Dr. Weber, she said she thinks Summer will wake up soon. She also says that you saved her life."

"Really?"

"I'm serous, If you hadn't of been there who knows. If she went home, she would have gone to her room and would most likely be dead. She also says that Summer may be able to hear us and it's good to talk to her. I wish her father would let you see her, I bet it would help her."

"I don't think that's going to happen any time soon, but could you…um…tell her that… um… I love her?"

"I promise," Marissa hugged Seth again; when they pulled away, Seth went off to get lunch.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryan, Seth and Marissa had no use coming up with a plan; unfortunately, there were too many people who disliked Summer, most of them were more jealous but still, although none of the seemed like the type of people who would want to put her into a coma. The next day at lunch the three sat eating quietly when a petite blond in a tight pick tee and jeans approached there table.

"Excuse Me," she said getting there attention, "You're Marissa Cooper right?"

"Yes," Marissa confirmed.

"And aren't you Seth Cohen Summer's boyfriend?" she directed to Seth.

"Yes, can we help you?" he asked.

"Ya, I heard about Summer and I was really shocked. People are saying it wasn't an accident."

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Ryan shot, he was annoyed that this girl was probably just looking for gossip.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm Amy. I'm a candy stripper with Summer at the hospital."

"So you and Summer were, are friends?" questioned Seth.

"Well she was my partner at the hospital, we got along there but you know how it goes we have other friends outside of it."

"Ya."

"You have no idea who did this to her."

"Not really." Seth proclaimed.

"Well if you here anything or need my help let me know ok, I really hope she get better soon."

"Thanks Amy," and with that she went off to find her friends.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That same day after school, Seth barged into the pool house frantically. Ryan who had been lying on the bed various book sprawled out in front of him, immediately stood.

"Ryan you're an idiot."

"What?"

"Marissa too."

"Seth what are you talking about?"

"You me Marissa, we're all idiots, God we we're… no we're so stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Seth, calm down what's going on?"

"The lake Ryan!"

Ryan then caught on to what Seth was saying, "Oh my God, how could we be so stupid?"

Seth flopped down into the armchair, he voice lower than before, "I was so worried about her that that event just like, grew wings and flew out of my brain, even after we all decided it was suspicious, even after he dad accused me of it, it didn't click in my brain."

"Do you think it was one of them?"

"Those girls yeah, and either its one of them alone that pushed us off the dock and poisoned Summer, or there all working together."

"So we start first thing tomorrow, watching them, seeing if there's any possibility that they did this."

"Of course we need to form some sort of plan though."

Just as Ryan was about to agree the pool house door opened to revile Marissa standing there. Knowing that she had come back from the hospital, back from Summer, all other thoughts left Seth's mind.

"How is she?" He stammered before she could even get a word out.

"No change," Seth just sighed and flopped into a chair "What's going on here?"

Ryan answered her as she sat onto the bed, "Oh, we're all complete idiots."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Yes idiots! So the next chap is already written I'm just waiting on editing!**_


	16. Suspisions

_**AN- so heres the next chap! I hope you enjoy it.!**_

Disclaimer- I own nothing, and I mean nothing especially not anything OC related. So yeah I do not own The O.C

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Marissa stood at Summer's locker spinning the dial on the lock to all the right numbers. The Fab Four all knew each others combinations, since the two couples obviously knew each others as well as the two sets of best friends. Seth had needed a book from Marissa at one point and they had exchanged their combinations as well. The one day they were all just hanging out and Summer realized she knew Seth's and Marissa's but not Ryan's and forced him to give it to her in exchange for hers. So now, Marissa stood there opening Summer's locker. She figured there might be something in the locker that could help, a note or something, like with Oliver. Unfortunately all Marissa found were all Summer's school books, Paper, pencils, markers, two binders, a travel make-up kit, twenty dollars, all in fives, and various pictures of the four of them, scotch taped to the door. Just as Marissa closed the locker and began to walk away a guy came up to her.

"Isn't that Summer Roberts locker?"

"Yes, I'm her best friend Marissa."

"Hi, I'm Tim, is Summer okay, I mean I haven't seen her in like a week?" his voice was cracking as he said this, he seemed nervous, too nervous.

"You haven't heard she's in a coma."

"What?" he mumbled as though he seemed confused.

"Ya for almost a week."

Suddenly Tim felt the need to get away from this girl "I, I got to get to class, I hope she's okay."

Marissa was worried, what was up with this guy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Amy Phare used to enjoy her volunteer hours at the hospital, despite the ridiculous uniforms. She had fun reading to the elderly, or to the young kids, she even liked bring food to all the sick patients. But now something was missing, and she knew exactly what it was. Her new partner Michelle was a total bitch. Her and Summer used to have fun but Michelle was very hostile towards Amy, and she didn't know why. The Candy Stripers had their own little room to store their stuff, take breaks and change. Amy had just finished up her shift when she decided to check the calendar that held all the special activities the hospital put on for fundraisers and things, she thought about maybe working one in her free time. It was the she realized a bunch of boxes were stacked up just below the bottom of the calendar. She would have to lean over them to read it. Just then one of the nurses came in the room.

"Hey Amy, Ariana isn't here yet, is she?"

"No, not yet, what are these?" Amy asked indicating towards the boxes.

"Oh those were old files from the hospital that were found when they re-did the lounge, I'm pretty sure they got put in the computer but who knows."

"How long have they been here?"

"Six seven days, I had that one stripers put it in here, the on that does the calendar, you know tall, blue eyes, curly brown hair."

"Ya, ya I know who you're talking about."

"Well, if you see Ariana tell her I have a job for here."

"Will do."

With that the nurse left. Amy went over to look at the boxes. There were three of them stacked on top of each other. Each ad hand written on it March 1992 Ped. The first box also said K-M, the second N-P, and the third and top one read Q-S. For Some reason Amy felt like she needed to look inside the box. They were folded shut but Amy easily opened the top one. What she found shocked her; there in the middle of the box between Road, Skye and Rolland, Benjamin was… Roberts, Summer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kirsten had just hung up the phone she had used to order take out when the door bell rang. She opened the door to find a blonde girl standing there.

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Cohen."

"Yes how may I help you?"

"I was wondering if Seth was home?"

Kirsten was a little shocked, why was this girl coming to see Seth?

"Um... yes he's up in his room, third door on the right."

"Thank you."

Amy walked quickly up the stairs and knocked on Seth's door.

"Come in," She heard him call. She opened the door to find Seth lying on his bed apparently doing nothing. He immediately stood once he saw her.

"Amy, right?"

"Ya, I need to talk to you."

"Um... OK," he pointed to the bed and she sat down, her hands clasped firmly in her lap, Seth could tell she was nervous about something, He rolled his computer chair in front of the spot she sat on the bed ,"Shoot."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to Summer?"

Seth contemplated telling her for a moment but finally gave in, "Someone poisoned her with a medication she was allergic to."

Amy's face turned stark white. She gasped. "I think I have an idea who did this to her."

"What who? How?" Seth asked his voice now more eager.

"There were theses boxes, in the candy strippers changing room area at the hospital. There was a file on Summer in one of them, I looked at it today, it was about her visit to the hospital thirteen years ago, when they first found out she was allergic to medication. I happen to know who brought those boxes in there, someone who has always been jealous of Summer for many different reasons. Even if this girl didn't look when she brought them in she could have any other time, I mean look how easy it was for me. I also know this girl's father is a doctor at the hospital."

"So she could have possibly got a hold of some of this medication?"

"Yes, you wouldn't happen to know what the medication was called do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"The chart says she allergic to Ultamn"

"Yeah that's the one," he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to process all this new information "So you think you know who gave it to her, does she go to harbor?"

"Yes."

"What's her name?"

"Danielle."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_AN-DUN DUN DUN! I hope you liked it. I don't care if some stuff felt unrealistic! I wanna write the next chap tonight and then the next one tomorrow. But then I'm painting my room on mon and tues and then me and my brother have to put in the floor on wed and then I have to put everything back and then the upcoming Sunday I'm leaving for Tahoe. I hope to be on chapter twenty by the time I leave and I can write the next five chaps that last week before I go back to school. Can you belive Im 14 and im painting my room with just two friends with no parents home and then me and my 16 year old brother are putting in the laminate floor by our selves as well!_**


	17. Call and Tell

_**AN- See its up soon , may have another up today even! **_

Disclaimer- I own nothing, and I mean nothing especially not anything OC related. So yeah I do not own The O.C

* * *

"Why the hell would they leave confidential files where anyone can read them?"

Ryan was furious, as was Marissa. Sandy and Kirsten were controlling their anger better but were still livid about the news Seth had shared with all of them once Amy had left.

"It makes sense you know, they had suspicions about the lake, and then with everything we've learned, it really could be true," Kirsten stated.

"Your right it could, but you didn't see any thing else happen at school?" asked Sandy.

"One day she kind of purposely ran into Summer in the hallway, but nothing much after that." Ryan answered.

"There was a guy today," Marissa spoke up, "He was at Summer's locker, I think his is next to hers, he seemed really, I don't know… weird or scared when I said that Summer was in a coma."

"Who was it?" Seth asked.

"His name was Tim, I was going to say something but we didn't get a chance to talk today and I didn't want to tell Ryan with out you Seth," Seth just nodded his head.

"Wait, Tim, Tim as in Kate's Boyfriend, Danielle's friend Kate."

"Oh my, I think your right, ya they have been off and on for a while now." Marissa said in shock.

"How did you know that Ryan?" Seth asked.

"I've seen them around and the sit in front of me in a class, they always get yelled at for not paying attention, I don't know why the teacher doesn't just separate them."

"So you think this Tim guy is in on it?" Kirsten asked.

"I don't know, possibly, or he just knows about it."

"I'm going to call the investigator Neil has on this, maybe it will at least give him some other lead beside Seth," Sandy declared.

Neil Roberts had hired a personal investigator. He had come and questioned both Ryan and Seth a couple of days ago. To Neil's dismay, their stories seemed to check out and the investigator had no evidence to be suspicious of them, but the Cohen's had a feeling that Neil Roberts wasn't going to stop harassing their sons. They sometimes even saw different cars driving around the street and the harbor school parking lot aimlessly.

Seth sat with his head in his hands at the end of the table, next to him sat Marissa who was staring at Sandy on the phone, and Ryan who was looking from Marissa and Seth. Kirsten was propped up against the counter facing the three at the table, but listing to every word her husband said.

"Yes we have reason for this hunch," Sandy said to the person on the other line. Just then Marissa's phone rang, all heads turned to her, except Sandy who was still arguing with the person on the phone. Marissa walked past Sandy and into the dining room, out of ear shot from the kitchen. After about a minute of Sandy's arguing filling the kitchen he hung up and turned to his family.

"There going to check it out" was all he said. He went and stood next to his wife.

Everyone was silent, lost in their own thoughts, until Ryan shot up from the table. Every looked form him and then to where the direction he was staring. In the doorway leading into the kitchen stood Marissa, Her body shaking, her features distorted her face and eyes red and stained with tears, still flowing freely down her cheeks. Everyone was frozen, expecting the worst possible thing they knew they would here. Seth was the first to break the silence.

"no NO!"

Marissa shook her head, a smile spread across her face.

"She's awake.

* * *

**_AN-See I wouldn't do that to ya, I hate it when ppl die! So I plan on writing the next chap soon. Oh oh I figured out how to get lines so no more oooooooooooo's! and sorry for the shortness, I had to have it short_**


	18. Cold Feet Can Warm a Heart or Two

**_AN- So here it is, sorry it wasn't up when I said it was going to be, turns out I had someone over a night I was going to write it. But that ok because I totally turned her onto OC! Yeah for me that's 3 ppl (well sorta) I have made OCies! I got my moms friend to let us borrow her portable DVD player so Darla can watch the rest of the eppys in season 1 on our 8 hour drive to Tahoe Sunday, I like this chap, I hated it at first, but I kind of re wrote it. _**

**_Remember its late spring so it's pretty warm outside (in the story)_**

Disclaimer- I own nothing, and I mean nothing especially not anything OC related. So yeah I do not own The O.C

**

* * *

**

Marissa walked into Newport Memorial; she walked through the starch white hospital that had become so familiar over the last five days. It had taken a good amount of coaxing for Seth to stay at home. Sandy explained that Neil could still control who visited Summer since she was still a minor. If he did go there would be chance that another blowout would occur, and that wasn't what Summer needed right then. Seth would see her soon enough.

Marissa knocked on the door and Neil Roberts stood up from his daughter's side and went to open the door.

"She'll be really happy to see you, thanks for coming," Neil's voice was calmer than it had been in the days before. Marissa just smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm going to go get coffee," Neil explained and then walked in the direction of the cafeteria.

Marissa walked into the small bare room; it was just as white as the rest of the hospital. The bed was a shiny metal with, what else, white sheets. Various machines were beeping and clicking around the bed where a small, tired looking brunette sat up straight, her legs out in front of her covered with a blanket, a huge smile spread across her face.

"Sum," Marissa chocked out as burst into a fit of tears, Summer did they same as Marissa rushed over and threw her arms around her best friend, they stayed that way, rocking each other as tears of joy spilled onto their cheeks Marissa finally pulled away.

"I was so scared Summer."

"I'm sorry Coop."

"It's not you fault Sum."

Summer just smiled, Marissa looked into her eyes, they seemed to be somewhere else, distracted almost.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, ya, actually do you know if, Cohen um, knows that I'm awake?" She finished

"Yeah he does, I was at his house when your dad called," Marissa expected an understanding smile, but that's not what she was given.

"Oh." A look of pure disappointment filled Summer's face, she didn't even try to hide it.

"Sum?"

"He didn't come."

"Oh god."

"What?"

"He didn't tell you?" Marissa couldn't believe this, had Neil expected her to tell Summer why Seth wasn't here, surely he knew Summer would ask Marissa about him, and she couldn't lie.

"Who? What?"

"Do you know that someone… did this to you?"

Summer had a fresh set of tears in her eyes, and these were not happy ones "Yes."

"Your father is convinced it was Seth, and he hasn't let him see you at all."

"What! Why, he didn't, did he?"

"No Sum, we think it was…" Just then the door opened to revile a tall blonde woman, her hair was in a tight bun and her face was full of comfort.

"Hi Marissa, it's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too Dr. Weber."

"Summer I've talked to your father, you should be able to go home tomorrow, we want to keep you overnight to make sure your ok, but I'm sure you are. You will have to take it easy though for about a week, you can catch up on your school work but you need to stay home and relax."

"Ok."

"I'll leave you two alone," She smiled at the two girls before walking out. The girls forced smiles on to there face that were wiped off once the doctor left, leaving them to finish their previous conversation.

* * *

Summer lay in her bed watching the first season of The Valley on DVD. She couldn't concentrate. Too much was floating through her mind, Danielle wanting to kill her. What had Summer ever really done to her, or any of her friends. They were still unsure if she was working alone or not. Marissa said that Sandy hadn't heard anything about her, and Summer's father refused to discuss it. To top it all off Summer missed Seth. She missed him so much she refused to speak to her father, they had had a major fight about it almost the second they had returned home from the hospital. No matter how much Summer begged he still refused to let them see each other, or call each other. Her father didn't go to work, he took two weeks off to work form home to keep an eye on his, "Precious" child. This left Summer no escape.

"Summer, I need to go to the office for about an hour" her father said as he walked into her room, "Some idiot messed something up."

Summer didn't reply.

"Um... the maids downstairs and she'll check on you often, so don't even think of leaving and seeing him"

Summer cringed inside at the way her father implied Seth, this was the guy she loved, loved dammit. And then she knew what she needed to do.

* * *

'Shit,' Summer thought as she crept into the entry way of her home. Her father took her keys, all the keys, to all the cars. Did he not trust her, she couldn't believe it. Except she could, she was doing the exact thing he was trying to stop her from doing. 'Shit,' the maid just walked into the kitchen and began to clean. The maid wouldn't be leaving the kitchen any time soon, unless it was to check on Summer. She had to go through to kitchen if she wanted to get anywhere else in the house. This meant she couldn't get to a phone, and even if she just went back to her room the maid would want to know why she was by the door, and would surely tell her father. Summer contemplated her decisions, one hand was on the cold metal door knob and her bare feet were cold against the hard marble floor. Why was everything in her house always so cold? She would walk, she decided, she slipped on the flip flops that lay under the coat rack and slid out of the house, she was thankful the security system wasn't on. It took an hour. An hour, when her father said he was going to be home, was he looking for her yet. Or was he just getting home, where she wouldn't be. She looked at the sky it was dark now. A few select stars could be seen on the cloudless sky. She was glad when she finally got there. She was tired and her feet hurt but she didn't care. So much for taking it easy. She walked up to the steps and rang the door bell. For some reason, she started to cry.

* * *

Seth sat on the couch controller in hand. Unfortunately, Ryan had just slashed his head off. Seth didn't even care; he hadn't cared about much lately. There was no news about Danielle and the fact that Neil wouldn't budge about letting Seth visit was killing him. To add a cherry on top of the sundae, Neil was talking about putting Summer on independent study for the remaining school year.

"Seth I know you miss her. Her dads got to give in, once we prove they did it."

"Yeah."

"And if I know Summer she'll find a way to see you."

"I'm not in the mood for sarcasm."

Ryan just sighed. The door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Seth groaned. Ryan was surprised Seth was willing to stand up, let alone walk all the way to the door and open it. Not to mention dealing or interacting with whoever was there, considering it was probably Julie, Caleb, or some indifferent person, Marissa almost never knocked anymore.

He stood up and moped his way over to the door, when he pulled it open a jolt shook all the way through his body, he heart almost stopped, if he wasn't so surprised his mouth would have formed into the biggest smile he ever had.

Summer stood there, in gray sweat pants and a pick baby tee. Her hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail and her face was unmasked with no makeup. Seth stood in shock he didn't know what to do, tears were steaming down her face. He locked eyes with her, she look so sad. Summer broke the daze and through her whole body into Seth's arms. He hugged her as she cried. Being in each others arms felt so right. They had both missed this so much; they both needed this so much.

"I missed you," he said.

"I'm so sorry."

"You didn't do anything Sum."

Summer pulled away just enough to see his face with out taking herself out of his arms.

"Everyone keeps saying that."

"Cause you didn't."

"Yes I did, too you."

"What Sum no..." She put a finger to his lips.

"I did, I didn't tell you, you didn't know when I was gone, I wish you knew," The last words were barley audible as she spoke them so softly through her tears.

"Knew what Sum?" His voice was so sincere, so caring. Summer had expected nothing less.

"Seth, I Love you."

"You do," It was almost like he was shocked to here those words, but then the smile that had been yearning to get out, did.

"I have for the longest time, I was afraid to tell you, I don't know why, but I was and I'm so sorry and I do, I love you."

"I love you too.

They sealed it with a long awaited kiss that was more passionate than any kiss they had ever shared. When the pulled away he pulled her into his arms again and held her close. Summers cries had stifled, Seth quietly spoke.

"And Sum, for the record… I knew."

**_AN- did you guys like it. I only didn't like one sentence but it was a fluffy one so I didn't take it out. SO I want to have another one up tomorrow. My room is pretty purple guys. I want to say thanks to my friends who helped me paint it so I figured where better than on my FF so a hundred ppl can read it. So…_**

**_Thank you _DANIELLE_ (see she's a great person in real life)_**

**_Thank you _DARLA _(who is the doctor in this chapter, when u leave a review I'll dedicate a chapter.)_**

_**And thank you to my parents who bought the paint and will buy everything else, especially my dad who will help me build my Murphy bed!**_

_**And to my brother who helped me, pull up the carpet, carried the heavy foam out of the room , help pull up staples, made all my plugs 3 prong, put a network cable in, made the patch things for my closet doors, helped pull up the tag board and molding I couldn't, and thank you for the things that u will do in the next couple of days, like sanding the paint off the floor (cause previous owners were to stupid to put a drop cloth down)varnishing, painting and putting up molding!**_

_**Now so you know ill be busy finishing my room for the next couple of days then Tahoe so don't expect lots of updates, sorry, now I must stop tying so I can start one the next chap and shower and BB is on, if your lucky I'll write and watch!**_

**_Now if you're still reading this _GIVE YOURSEL A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!**


	19. It's Killing Me

_**AN- I'm in a very good mood, The vito on BB went to who I wanted it to go to, he actually bugs me but im am such a hopeless romantic, I DON'T CARE! **_

**_This chapter is dedicated to Darla because; well because I love her and she's going to Tahoe with me so I have an excuse to watch my box set on the way. And because if you didn't exist I wouldn't have a great line of Summer's in it. Which is actually you line because you were the first person to say it, member in my hallway. It's her seond line in the second part. And you're totally right by the way! Like EW! _**

Disclaimer- I own nothing, and I mean nothing especially not anything OC related. So yeah I do not own The O.C

* * *

"Do you wanna stay for a while?" Seth asked Summer as he closed the door and started heading into the kitchen. Summer contemplated for a second but finally answered, 

"Ya, I would like that." Who cares if her dad went ballistic, she could deal with him later. This is where she wanted to be at the moment. As they made there way to the kitchen both of them had the exact same thought in mind. The last time they had walked this route it hadn't turned out too well. They stopped and looked at each other.

"I know, but I'm here now, and I'm okay," She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his.

LINE

Seth and Summer sat curled up on the couch about twenty minutes after her arrival. They were watching the newer version of The Parent Trap.

"Can you believe what she grew up to be like," Summer said, looking at the innocent version on Lindsay Lohan

"Yep, she's pretty trashy."

"I just don't understand how so many girls can look up to her, I mean ew," Seth just looked at her, a smile plastered on his face.

"What?" She giggled as she slapped him lightly across the chest.

"I'm so glad you're here, with me, back."

"Me too." she smiled and kissed him, they didn't hear the door from outside open. However they did hear Ryan say

"Summer?"

They broke apart form the kiss. Ryan wasn't the least embarrassed that he walked in on this. He had missed Summer too. Sure they didn't always seem all that close but she was one of his best friends and he cared about her.

"Ryan," She smiled and untangled her self from Seth and made her way to him. She hugged him tightly and he picked her up for a quick second, then they pulled away.

"How are you, it's great to see you?"

"I'm good," She turned to look at Seth, and then turned back to Ryan and smiled "Really good."

"So Ryan where did you run off to?" Seth asked with a smirk.

"Oh you know, phone call, Marissa actually."

They all smiled at each other. They also all knew Marissa was going out with her dad on his boat to Catalina to spend the night, and was probably about now in the middle of the ocean with no way to make a phone call.

* * *

Ryan had gone back into the pool house. Seth and Summer had stayed curled up in each others embrace on the couch. They had no desire to do anything else, meaning they had no desire to go up to Seth's bedroom. They just wanted to be together, it didn't matter where or what they were doing. Summer was soaking up every minute; she knew she had been at the house for about an hour, it was possible her father was at work longer than expected, but he could come home any second, or to the Cohen's house to take her home. If that were to happen she wasn't sure when she would see Seth again. They heard the front door open and close and the voices of Sandy and Kirsten drifted into the family room. Summer smiled, she knew she had missed Seth more than words, but she didn't give much thought to his parents. It wasn't till they walked into the kitchen and stopped dead when they saw her sitting there with there son that she realized that she missed them, a lot. Kirsten was the first to speak. 

"Oh my god Summer your home, I mean here," Kirsten corrected her self. She didn't know that Summer wouldn't of even noticed, to her, this was her home, at least one of them.

"Hey," Summer stood and hugged both Sandy and Kirsten. Seth stood and looked at the scene in front of him, and smiled.

"So Summer, you Dad finally let you, ya know," He indicated towards Seth "Come over?"

Both Seth and Summer looked at each other.

"Um not exactly," Summer said

"Oh," Sandy said, not at all surprised.

"Well Summer, you know your welcome here anytime, I just don't want you to get into trouble with your father," Kirsten said

"I know, I think he'll figure that Seth's not going to hurt me, and get over it," Summer said, as she said this the smile on Seths face was gone.

Sandy and Kirsten smiled and left the room. Seth and Summer made their way back to the couch.

"Summer, I have spent the last week being pissed beyond pissed at your dad, but I guess I can understand."

"What, Seth no, he has no right."

"Yes Sum he does."

"Cohen."

"I mean you are his daughter and he loves you, so I can relate to that, and I mean. When you think about it, has anyone ever hurt you more than me?"

"Seth you've never hurt me."

"Yes I have, not physically of course but ya know, I mean Anna, Vegas, Miami, the comic book, running away for a whole summer. I left you with a note, A NOTE!" Seth stood up from the couch, Summer followed him.

"I know Seth, I can remember, but I forgave you for that. A really long time ago, and I completely understand. Relationships are hard, people are bound to get hurt, I know that, and it has been worth it, but I know, that you will never hurt me purposely or physically, never," She hugged him.

"I'm still sorry," She let out a quick laugh against his chest.

"I know."

And then they heard the doorbell ring. They walked to the door. Seth answered it, Summer not far behind.

"Is she here?" Neil Roberts boomed.

"Ya," He backed up and stood beside Summer, she grabbed his hand, not for safety but to show her father how much Seth meant to her.

"Summer how dare you I told you that you were not allowed out, specifically to come here."

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't?"

He just shook his head.

"Daddy please," Summer begged.

"Were going home," he spoke softly

Summer sighed and squeezed Seth's hand once more before letting go. As they were walking out the door, Seth spoke and stopped them.

"Mr. Roberts," He turned around, "Mr. Roberts I need you to know that I would never hurt you daughter like you think I did, it's killing me that you think that and I know you really don't know me and I've hurt her before, but I, I just wouldn't do that."

Neil Roberts nodded his head once and walked into the car. Summer turned round and gave Seth a smile. He just rolled his eyes but she kept smiling back at him until he was forced to do the same.

* * *

**_AN- so not one of my best but good I'm thinking probably about 5 chapters left. Ow im so sore and I still have to sand my floor today, cry cry. Read and review please, as im writing this I have 98 reviews but it still need to be edited so I hope I have 100 by the time this is up_**


	20. Say Hi For Me

_**AN-So the next chapter is going to be short, then the next one will be a tad longer and then the next one will be really long and then ill have a thanks chap and then a short but sweet conclusion!**_

Disclaimer- I own nothing, and I mean nothing especially not anything OC related. So yeah I do not own The O.C

* * *

"No, this is not The Clam Hut Restaurant," Ryan said into the phone. 

"Yes that is this number, but this is not the Clam Hut," Ryan said sternly, as a giggly Marissa watched from the bar stool she was seated at in the Cohen house.

"What does it matter what my name is. This. Is. Not. The. Clam. Hut," Just then the door bell rang, Marissa motioned that she would get it. As she walked to the door she heard, Ryan say to whoever was on the phone,

"No I do not know the number to the restaurant. No, I am in California,"

Marissa smiled and opened the door. Summer was there, this time with her car behind her.

"Coop," She squealed as she hugged her.

"Hey Summer, wow you're here."

"Yeah, Is Cohen."

"Well, I don't know, probably in his room."

"Ok, I'll go check, and if not I'll hang with you and Ryan ruining your 'couple' time" The smiled at each other and walked in separate directions. Summer made her way up to Seth's room and knocked.

No answer

"Cohen, I'm coming in" She turned the door knob and slowly pushed the door open; there was Seth at his computer with his ipod attached to his ears. She went up and tapped him on the shoulder; he spun around in his swivel chair, startled. Once he realized who had interrupted him he pulled the headphones out of his ear and stood.

"Summer, you're here, does your dad know?"

"Yes."

"Which question were you answering?" Summer went and sat on his bed.

"My dad knows I'm here Cohen," Seth came and sat down beside her.

"How did that happen?"

"I guess he realized that you probably didn't do this to me, I don't really know, all of the sudden my keys were back on the hook and when I said that I was going out he told me to say hi to Sandy and Kirsten for him.,"

"Wow."

"Yep," Summer leaned up to Seth for a kiss.

"Cohen?"

"Yes Summer."

"I'm Hungry."

"What kind of hungry?" he said as he leaned in for another kiss, just to be pushed off by Summer.

"I want food, like real food, down in the kitchen." She got up and skipped down the stairs. Seth walking behind.

* * *

Seth, Summer, Ryan, and Marissa sat around the kitchen table. They had all pulled various food items out of cupboards to snack on. 

"So Summer, when are you going back to school?" Ryan asked.

"Monday!" Summer replied happily.

"Do you think your going to be far behind on the work?" said Marissa

"Well, I did most of it, but the teachers better give me a break, I mean, I was in a coma."

"Wow nine days seemed like a lifetime," Seth said sounding astonished.

"Tell me about it, and I was out of it for like five of em."

Just then, Sandy came bustling into the room a serious look on his face. Kirsten entered after him.

"Good your all here, I have something really important to tell you."

"What is it dad?" Seth questioned.

Sandy took a deep breath.

"Danielle has gone missing."

"What?" Summer exclaimed.

"Her parents thought she was going on a trip with some of her friends this weekend, when they got back she wasn't with them," Kirsten explained

"They claim when they went to pick her up she told them she couldn't go," finished Sandy

"Well, what does this mean?" Marissa asked.

"I don't know, but I would watch out." Sandy directed to Summer.

* * *

_**AN- I know I know, sorry for shortness, i wont be able to update for a whole week, not unitll monday the 15th (right?) Review please! and OMG did you see that we fianlly got a Propmo for season 3. YES and ryan was all yelling at marissa not to tell the cops anything.4 weeks ppl 4weeks!**_


	21. Beacuse She Failed

**_AN- I just got back from tahoe, it was so fun. I went rock climbing and played tennis and raqcet ball and pool and i stood in nevada and california at the same time! and lots of other coolstuff that i am to tired to tell you about and u probably dont want to hear. Thanks Darla for coming with me, i go ther into OC unfortuantly our DVD player in the car kept stopppong and i forgot a dic so shes only seen up to half of the good bye girl minus the TJ eppys. Ok heres a super short chapter. This Fanfic will be done in a week. leave me a reviw and ill thank you!_**

* * *

"I called your dad he wasn't home and I couldn't get in touch with him, until I do I want you to stay here. Even though we don't know what exactly happened. After I talk to your dad we'll work something out, I still don't want you alone, ever," Sandy said.

Summer was amazed how much Sandy cared about her, would her father want to protect her this much, or would he do the same thing as before and jump to conclusions.

"Okay, I will," Summer replied.

Kirsten and Sandy left the room and the four teens were alone again.

"What do you think really happened," Seth spoke

"It could be anything," Marissa whispered.

"For all we know it's her friends that did it," said Ryan

"Why?" Seth questioned

"For not, ya know, failing to kill Summer."

"Or she could be after me again," Summer said tears welling up in her eyes.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been the last nine days!" the tall boy spoke as a girl opened her hotel room door. She was tall and gorgeous, he hair was loosely cascading her shoulders, her natural curls bouncing as she walked. Her grey blue eyes were piercing and full. She wore a tight black halter top paired with a pleated white skirt. 

"I take it you got my call, did you find the hotel okay."

"Dammit Danielle you said you were just going to scare her, you put her into a coma! She almost died."

"Shame she didn't," she spoke as she walked around the room piling things into her suitcase.

"Wait, you meant for that to happen, for her to almost die?"

"No, I meant for her to die."

"You didn't tell me that, how could you do this, no one deserves to die."

"Summer Roberts does."

"No she doesn't."

"What you love her now?"

"Danielle."

"What, besides you don't have to worry, by tomorrow she will be dead and all you have to do is keep your fucking mouth shut, got it?"

"I'm not gonna let you kill someone."

"Well your not going to stop me either."

"Or what, you'll ruin Kate's reputation, that doesn't matter anymore."

"Let me put it this way, if Summer Roberts isn't dead by Sunday morning, Kate will be."

"Not if I stop you."

"Well you can't stop me, and, even if you could, I have connections, deadly connections."

Danielle walked into the bathroom, peeking out from the doorway,

"Oh could you zip that up and bring it down to the gold Altima in the parking lot?" she indicated towards the suitcase, he bent down to start zipping it satisfied Danielle went back into the bathroom and called out.

"Thanks Tim, You're a doll."

Before Tim could zip the suitcase something refeltive caught his eyes, it was a gun. He picked it up, but eventually set it back down and carried the suitcase out to the car.

* * *

**_Reviws make my boring life that much better_**


	22. Tickle Fights

**_AN- thanls to all the wonderful reviws i love all of you guys so much._**

Disclaimer- I own nothing, and I mean nothing especially not anything OC related. So yeah I do not own The O.C

* * *

"I HATE HIM," Summer cried, she had been calm when Sandy told her he had reached her father and he had to go to Seattle for three days. She had been calm when he added he was already there. She was calm when she knew she would be staying here until he got home or when Danielle was caught. And she was calm when she and Seth went up to his room. But Summer couldn't be calm anymore.

"HE WAS ALL WORRIED ABOUT ME, NOT LETTING ME OUT OF THE HOUSE WHEN HE THOUGH YOU TRIED TO KILL ME. NOW WHEN I ACTUALLY, NEED, PROTECTING HE GOES TO SEATTLE!"

"Summer calm down."

Summer slumped down onto Seth bed. Seth followed her and she collapsed into is arms.

"It's just, oh I don't even know anymore."

"Well he left you in good hands, I'm not going to let anything happen, and neither is anyone else in this house."

"I wish my dad could say the same thing."

Seth just stroked her hair.

* * *

It was late. Sandy and Kirsten had gone to bed around eleven and the four teenagers stayed up in the living room. Marissa had decided to stay the night so they were all going to sleep in the living room. Currently Seth was beating Ryan at who knows what game while the girls sat unentertained on the couch. 

"Can we puh-lease do something else?" Summer whined.

There was no answer.

"Hello, earth to boyfriends," Marissa teased waving her hand in front of Ryan's face; he swatted it out of the way.

"Oh no he did-int" Summer laughed almost forgetting the major event that was going on in her life.. Marissa looked at Summer. Summer looked at Marissa. Their eyes narrowed, an understanding came between them. The next thing either of their boyfriends knew was that they were being pushed to the ground and tickled incisively. Ryan quickly got the upper hand in his battle and flipped himself on top of Marissa.

"You though you could ambush me huh?" he continued to tickle her as she laughed "Huh, Huh?"

Seth however was having a little more trouble in his battle.

"Uh, Summer your crushing me."

"Are you calling me fat?" Seth taking advantage of her being distracted rolled her off him and onto her side where they continued tickling each other.

This went on for about five minutes. Marissa wound up poking Seth in the eye, Seth elbowed Ryan on the arm, Ryan pulled off Summer's shoes and began tickling her feet which resulted in a kick in the chin, the tickling continuing through all of it. This may have gone on longer if they hadn't heard the doors from the backyard casually open. But Sandy and Kirsten were upstairs.

* * *

She knew what she had to do, she had it all planed too. But Summer's car wasn't at her house, or her best friends. So she came here, and there was her car, parked in the driveway. She made her way into the back, where the only light seemed to be on. Through the glass doors she saw them. She laughed, and opened the door. This was going to be fun. 

They all looked up from their little game and their faces full of shock. Marissa maneuvered behind Ryan, Summer scooted up closer behind Seth.

"It's great to see you all."

"Danielle," Summer said in shock, tears began spilling from her eyes, much like her friend next to her.

"What do you want?" Ryan stated standing up, the other slowly followed, yet the girls remained behind the guys.

"I think you know."

"Danielle, you need to just leave, ok?" Seth started to persuade.

"Oh don't worry, I will, just as soon as I get to do what I came for," Her eyes immediately shot to Summer, who held onto Seth's shoulders even tighter. The foursome all looked to each other and nodded, much like Summer and Marissa had done just moments before. Seth and Summer slowly began to inch toward the garage door at the back of the room. Ryan and Marissa stated to scream.

"Help Sa…"

But they were cut off, by Danielle, pulling out a gun. They all froze.

"Son of a bitch!" she screamed she aimed the gun at Seth's elbow, trying to aim over it, but making sure at least someone got hit. She pulled the trigger.

* * *

**_AN-I know cliffhanger! would i really kill summer though. Well mabye i would mabye i wouldnt, but remember summer isnt the only one the gun is being pointed at._**

****

**_oh and question for all of you who have seen the Newest season 3 preview, how do u think they get the yacht. Do u think caleb left it to seth, or did marissa get it somehow. or anyother sugestions._**


	23. How and Why?

_**AN- Didn't you just hate my cliff hanger! At least I'm getting this up soon.**_

**_To adambrody10—yes I understand what your saying, and ya but I don't think Jimmy's boat was that big, good thinking though, I guess we must wait till the 8th to find out._**

Disclaimer- I own nothing, and I mean nothing especially not anything OC related. So yeah I do not own The O.C

* * *

_Danielle had suddenly barged into the Cohen house hold…The foursome all looked to each other and nodded, much like Summer and Marissa had done just moments before. Seth and Summer slowly began to inch toward the garage door at the back of the room. Ryan and Marissa stated to scream._

"_Help Sa…"_

_But they were cut off, by Danielle, pulling out a gun. They all froze._

"_Son of a bitch!" she screamed she aimed the gun at Seth's elbow, trying to aim over it, but making sure at least someone got hit. She pulled the trigger._

There was no time to flinch, no time to scream. Because the second Danielle pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

She pulled it again, still nothing. Realizing the gun wasn't loaded Danielle threw it on the ground and began to run. But not fast enough, Ryan quickly ran after her and grabbed her arms, and pinned them behind her. She was about as tall as him but much tinier and Ryan held her steady despite all her squirming. Marissa immediately grabbed the phone as Seth and Summer went up stairs to retrieve Sandy and Kirsten. The four of them bustled into kitchen to Ryan restraining Danielle and Marissa saying.

"The cops are on their way"

* * *

Seth, Summer, Ryan, Marissa and Kirsten sat on hard chairs in the hallway of the police station. They had been sitting in the same positions for about an hour. Seth had his arm around Summer who was cuddled up to him. Ryan and Marissa were in the same position, except Ryan's arm was around her waist. Kirsten sat with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. They had barely spoken a word to each other. Summer pushed her self up from Seth's chest and looked at him.

"I don't understand" Summer spoke very softly

"I don't know why she did it either Sum" Seth responded in the same tone she had used.

"Did I do something horrible to them?"

"I'm sure you didn't Sum"

"But that's it what if I did and I don't remember it, what kind of person am I, maybe Danielle had reason for this" her voice was growing louder by the word.

Now Seth was mad. How dare this girl make Summer feel this way, like their was a reason that she should die.

"No Summer, No. She not right, do you here me. You're a great person and nothing you have ever done warrants what she was doing to you"

The other three people sitting with them were now glaring intently at the couple. Summer just buried her head in Seth's shoulder and cried. Moments later Sandy walked into the room looking just as exhausted as his family. He had been trying to get in contact with Summer's father, along with Marissa's parents, he was also trying to figure out what was going on with Danielle, considering Summer was his client.

"Summer" he spoke as she lifted her head off Seth's shoulder and wiped her cheeks with her sleeves. "Your dad got the first flight he could to come back" Summer was still furious with him for leaving, she did realized how ever if he hadn't she might be dead now. "Unfortunately the flight does not leave untill tomorrow morning. Marissa your parents are on their way."

"What about…" Ryan began to ask.

"Danielle" Sandy finished" "You better come with me"

Sandy led the four teens and his wife down a long hallway. Summer still tightly attached to Seth with her arms around his chest and his arm protectively around her shoulders. He tears had stopped, for now, but her eyes were still puffy and red. Marissa and Ryan strolled behind Seth and Summer hand in hand. They followed Sandy who was waling with Kirsten for about 5 minutes. Up two flights of stairs and twisting and turning around the lifeless gray walls of the police station. They finally halted at a big, steel looking door.

"Danielle's parents are here and she has been giving an attorney by the state. She is going to be question as to why and how she has acted. I feel you have the right to know."

**(An- This would so not happen in real life, minors listing to a police interrogation! But its not real life it's my FF so ya)**

Sandy ushered them into a small dark room where three men in suits stood, all looking rather tired and annoyed at the prospect of being there. Two walls were blank while one held the door they had just came through and another wall was almost completely taken up by a window. Through the window they could see a steel table with a chair on either side.

"They will be bringing Danielle in soon. You can see and hear everything she does and says, but she can't hear you or see you through the one way mirror" They all nodded their heads as Sandy closed the door. The room was cramped with nine people occupying it but they managed to squeeze in. About five minutes later a security guard opened the door to the adjacent room and led Danielle in. He hands were cuffed in front of her. She wore the same thing she had at the Cohen's. Tight black jeans and a red t-shirt that stopped right under her chest showing off her midriff, she had changed from earlier in the hotel room. Her hair was no longer curled neatly but was messed up and had frizzed in odd places. Her makeup was runny from tears, much like Summer's and her eyes were completely bloodshot. A tall man in a gray suit and blue tie walked in after her, sitting across from her at the table fingering some papers in a file. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the young girl.

"Do you just want me to start from the beginning?"

"If that's what you would like" The man said.

"Well let's see, I wanted, no want to kill Summer Roberts…" Summer tightened her gripped around Seth as a fresh set of tear began to fall.

"Why" the man asked

"I'll get to that eventually" She breath, annoyed.

Danielle took off form where the man in the tie interrupted her, the whole time her voice was far from steady and full of fear, she talked and sat like a venerable child, her head held low.

"My first attempt was pathetic I admit. I got a group of girl's drinks and spiked them; I did this until they were drunk. Then I went to where I knew Roberts would overhear and got them to bad mouth her, stupid idiot couldn't even tell they were drunk. I hadn't worked out the plan to much, but everything that happened worked quite well into it. Soon enough her and Seth were standing closely together on the dock, mere centimeters away from the edge. So I crept up silently behind them, I couldn't just push Summer in so I had to push Seth in to. But I pushed him in such a way that Summer would turn and hit her head on the pillar, and Seth would be virtually unharmed. I hope he know how sorry I am for doing that to him, would you tell him for me."

The man nodded. "But it didn't work did it"

"Like I said, I was stupid to think it would, of course she wouldn't die. After my idiotic failure I decided that I couldn't just do it alone, Summer was always with her friend Marissa and Marissa's boyfriend Ryan…" he voice was becoming braver but not by much, she sounded like she was trying to show off to the man that she knew quite a lot about this girl and had tried to be smart about it, almost as if trying to earn respect. "And Seth" she spoke Seth in an extremely gentle tone that went unnoticed by no one.

"So I threatened one of my pretended best friends boyfriend into helping me."

"Pretend best friend, why pretend" the man asked.

"I don't have any real friends, I don't want them nor need them" she stated matter of factly.

The man nodded.

"I knew a lot about his girlfriend, she had had a hard time before coming to pacific. A couple of secrets had leaked at her old school and things had gone south for her from there. No one at Harbor but her, her boyfriend, and I knew the secrets, and they both wanted to keep it that way. I knew he truly cared about her and if these secrets got out again it would ruin her reputation and most likely push her over the edge. He sure as hell wasn't gonna let that happen so he agreed to help me."

"He agreed to help you kill her"

"No he agreed to help me scare her, I couldn't of told him I was gonna kill her, he would never agree to that, hell, I couldn't even tell him I wanted to hurt her a little" She said in tone that implied that the man must be stupid to not know this.

"It took me awhile though, he had a likening for this Summer, nothing more than platonic feelings, but feelings at that, fortunately his feeling for is girlfriend were much more than platonic and stronger"

"What was his name the boy who helped you" He asked as he jotted something down on paper.

Danielle looked at him curiously for a moment but soon looked away and started up again as though the question had never been asked.

"So after I roped him into helping me I had to come up with a plan to kill her. One day while at the hospital, I'm a candy stripper, I was told to fill in a couple of dates on this calendar. But I forgot I had placed a bunch of old file boxes in front of it earlier when a nurse asked me too. When I was leaning over to write on the calendar I accidentally knocked one over, the files almost fell out but I pushed them back in, and there it was, a report about how Summer Roberts had been hospitalized because she was allergic to some drug. My dad is a doctor at the hospital so that night I went into my dad's room, got his keys, drove to the hospital and snuck into the pharmacy and grabbed a bottle of the medication, it was pretty easy to find, I had known of a patient who needed it and would be picking up the prescription the next day. When I told Tim I needed to get this stuff into her drink and that would turn it green so she would get all freaked, he actually believed me. So we kept an eye out and when she went to get a drink Tim tapped her on the shoulder, she left her cup she had set down behind her while she had another one ready to fill in her hand. I snuck behind her and leaned over putting the smashed pills into her drink, when she turned around I said she was blocking the lids. Tim had no desire to stay and watch her nor did I so we left. Tim though we were going to be doing a bunch of little harmless pranks. But when I realized my plan didn't work and Summer was just in a coma I skipped school, everyday. Then she woke up, I was so mad I decided I needed to finish what I had started. When my pretended friends called and invited me to go on a trip with them I said yes, using that as an alibi to my parents."

"How did you get away with ditching school for all that time." The man questioned.

"My parents were on vacation, my brother was home but the school kept leaving message on the machine, I would always delete them, when they finally got in touch with my brother it wasn't until Thursday and he said he would make sure I went the next day, of course I didn't and then my parents came home and I left. I went to a hotel, using cash I had, stolen. I planned to kill her later, Tuesday maybe. But then my parents reported me missing and I knew I had to leave, forever. So I loaded my things and headed over to the Roberts house, Her car wasn't there, no ones was. Then i went to Caleb Nichols house, where her best friend lived. Neither hers nor her best friend's car was there. Then I drove to the Cohen's and I saw it parked in the drive way. I snuck around back… and you know from there."

"Your telling me you didn't make sure the gun was loaded."

Danielle contemplated for a moment, trying to remember something. Suddenly her face shot up "it was him he was in my hotel room that night, he brought my suitcase to my car, he must have unloaded the gun"

"Who"

"The boy I got to help me, he was all mad that Summer had almost died and came to complain"

Satisfied with her answer he asked the question that had been on everyone's mind "Why did you do this Danielle, what on earth could posses you to want to kill Ms. Roberts"

Though her long speech Danielle's voice had been shaken and vulnerable. Suddenly her eyes lit up with fury and she began to talk in a outraged voice.

"Why, why. Her father is doing fine in his practice, he's not dealing with multiple malpractice suits, she not going to loose everything, and her dad will give her everything. Her mother isn't an alcoholic that beats her when she drunk or high. And have you ever seen her, She's gorgeous, and all her damn life she has had guys drooling over her. She could have any guy she wanted. No one ever made fun of her or was mean to her. She had everything." She paused for a brief moment "And because she doesn't DESERVE HIM!" her sudden out break caught everyone off guard, especially Seth, who's eyes grew big at her last words.

"Who doesn't she deserve" the man asked, confused but not letting it show in his voice.

Danielle spoke as if he hadn't asked the question; her voice became more vulnerable then ever.

"HE loved her all her life, and she ignored him, he didn't deserve to be ignored. And then when she finally opened her eyes she still was cruel to him, but there still going, he forgave her. He loves her. He shouldn't love her." She began to softly cry. The investigator announced that they had had enough and the security guard began to lead her out the door. But then Danielle stopped and asked a question.

"There behind the mirror aren't they"

"Who"

"Seth, and Summer"

"No"

"Don't lie to me! They are" She ran towards the mirror. And threw her body against it screaming while banging her fists on the cold mirror

"I'm doing this for you, confessing so you don't get blamed. I did this for you! Cant you see"

The guard came and carried a screaming Danielle out the door.

* * *

_**AN- So there it is the explanation chapter, Danielle loves Seth and is insane(sound familiar, but I will address that). I have two more short chapters after this one and then the end, so please review I really would love 150 at the end of this fic. **_


	24. You Understand?

**_AN- Ok here the 2nd to last chap I forgot I had to write. Oh and I went back and read the last chap and when Danielle say that she doesn't want or need friends in the last chapter some thing came to mind, do you know what. Yep for all you Harry Potter fans I so thought of voldie a little, owell on wit h it now._**

* * *

****

Seth and Summer stood in shock at what had just happened. Sandy led everyone he was responsible for at of the room. He walked past four or five doors and stopped at one and opened it. Inside was various mix matched couches. A dark wood table with five chairs around it, a small kitchen stood in the corner of the room. The four teens sat on the largest couch as Sandy dragged a chair in front of then and straddled it. Kirsten sat on the arm of the couch next to where Seth sat with Summer in his arms. Ryan and Marissa next to them. Sandy was the first to speak.

"I think we need to talk about this"

He got no response.

"It will help guys, there are some things that may not make sense to you" Kirsten supported her husband.

At this the kids nodded solemnly.

"Did you guys notice that Danielle's first attempt to, um, you know. Like she said was pathetic. Her mind isn't in the right place. I was amazed she pulled off what she did with the medication."

"But its not like she tried at any of the attempts really, they all just kind of happened." Ryan stated.

"Of course, this was not a criminal master mind, it was a sick, depressed teenage girl who barley even had a reason to do the things she did"

"No she didn't have a reason Sandy, none at all" With Kirsten's last three words she looked hard at Summer, who nodded in response.

"Sandy, how did she know so much about us, I had never even seen her at school before?"

"Well Marissa, I suspect that a lot of people know about you when you don't, you girls are quite popular from what I hear"

"What about the guy who, how stupid can a guy get, and who was he." Seth said, speaking up for the first time.

"Well son no matter how much he cares about his supposive girlfriends, he must be quite dull, but we also don't know if he's even real"

"He's real" Summer voice croaked

"What" Marissa asked her voice full of concern?

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about the soda incident, I totally forgot"

Everyone at the moment felt very stupid. They hadn't even thought to ask Summer about Danielle's interrogation. Marissa couldn't believe she forgot about Tim, no one could.

"Danielle has a lot of problems, the fact that she was able to ditch school for that long shows one of them, obviously being in the care of her brother, which I think she is a lot, isn't good for her. Her family is dealing with so many things at the moment. Most people could deal with these things, but for Danielle it caused a mental breakdown. Summer you are an amazing person and you never did anything to deserve what happened to you, Look around. Thses are just some of the people who care about you. There are a lot more. Do you understand." Sandy said

Summer smiled at him, he was right.

They all left and started walking out of the station when seth spoke.

'Hey Marissa ya know what"

"What Seth"

"We should start a club"

"huh"

"Ya, it could be called 'for those who have had insane people fall in love with them'"

Marisa, along with everyone else laughed.

"Well maybe we could work on the name or just call it" he paused deliberating something in his head "ft-whhip-fil-wt"

* * *

_**AN- OMG 1 more chap will be up tomorrow. Review I really really want 5 more! This chap isn't edited sorry. im off to ahve some home made cobbler made from home grown peaches.**_


	25. Yatzee and I Can't Belive It's Over

_**AN- This really happened with me and Dani , the Yatzee game, same score and everything!**_

Disclaimer- I own nothing, and I mean nothing especially not anything OC related. So yeah I do not own The O.C, or Yatzee

* * *

It was the first night of summer break. There hadn't been much drama in the lives of the fabulous four for over a month now. Summers dad had insisted upon her seeing a therapist but after two visits she realized he was telling her nothing different than what any one else was saying. She figured he wasn't helping any more than Seth, Marissa and everyone else were and she rather talk to them. She knew by know that she did deserve Seth, she was a great person, and Danielle was insane and had simply gone too far. Everyone was doing great. Especially Summer, who wasn't taking anything for granted anymore.

The four teens sat around a board game in the Cohen's pool house. They had been invited to several parties and rages but declined; they wanted to spend time alone, together. So there they sat crossed legged on the floor with Yatzee in the middle of there square. Ryan had rolled all three times and came out with two ones, two twos and a three.

"I hate this game" he joked.

"What are you gonna take" Seth asked.

"HMM, its not a high chance, I think ones"

Next it was Marissa's turn, she picked up the dice and Ryan picked up the blue cup and held it up for her to put the dice in.

"Thank you" She smiled sweetly.

Marissa rolled a Yatzee, Seth a full house. Then it was Summer's turn. She picked up the dice and the cup and put them in.

"Why don't you hold the cup for me Cohen" She complained

"You have two hands if I'm not mistaken." He teased.

"Chino does it for Coop"

"Well do I look like I'm from Chino" Seth said, continuing there flirtatious bickering.

The game went on for a while longer until they all had nothing left to get. They started to add up there scores. Ryan was the first to speak.

"52"

"52 Ryan do u even know how to play this game" Seth questioned

Ryan just shrugged.

"134" Marissa told.

"Well Coop your not much better I see"

"Ok Sum I'm pretty sure we beat these two so what did u get."

"257"

"Seriously"

"Yes"

"Me Too"

Seth pulled Summer onto his lap and kissed her.

* * *

_**AN- OMG I did it, I wrote a Fan Fiction, I'm so sad its over. It is coming to a close along with my summer, I go to HS tomorrow im so scared(im a freshman) **_

**For everyone who is reading this and it's been a while since its been done. Still review!**

* * *

_**OK thank you to all my amazing reviewers, with out you this never would have need possible. **_

**Dogsbody & adambrody10**

_**SUMMERAN1**_

**Kursk**

_**cdgeiger**_

**Riley313**

emily

_hawaiiansufergirl & fatallyyoursx_

_IluvDanBen33_

June.Louise, CRAZYforTHEoc21, RA4Evah, Abby, xXxobSETHedxXx, DeuCe628, & admbrdygrl25.

iluvryan, kel, jann, cool, Marjorie, meandyousethcohen, omnisoul, Lisa09, nefftys, raven3412, wolf, TheOC, TrAcKgIrL05, oc.i.luv.u, caroliscool, Summer-Breeze-171, GalootMaster, Tiffany, WritingOnMyWall, and emzylou.

Emzylou, I love you SN my names Emma and these friends of ours call me Emma Lou so yeah.

Thanks for my 2 unknowns too

* * *

**Danielle_, thank you times a million bazillion, I don't know if I could have written this without you. I love you so much and hope you FF is as much a success as mine. Thanks for letting me use you as such a horrendous character. Everyone else should be thankful to you for editing too as well as giving her self up to be hated by all of you, so on the count of three, 1…2…3- THANKYOU DANIELLE! If you're into Sleeping Beauty (and even if your not) I suggest you read her story. The Eighteenth, its under fairy tales or go to her SN- Natalie Darke._**

**_Thank you to _Kate_ and _Darla_ for supporting me so much with this FF, you guys were always there for me and read it even if u hadn't seen any or just a few OC eps. I hope I changed that, Thank you for letting ppl hate you Kate and for Tim. And thanks for your character Darla._**

* * *

**I could say a million things but im not gonna, look for future fics and thankyou so much!**

_Love, Emma_

_PS. 149 reviws as this is being posted, i want at least 1 more and more would be better.- 155 as I repost this and make the yatzee score right_


End file.
